Father's Clocks
by Fairygirl34
Summary: STEAMPUNK AU. Alfred and Matthew never knew their father but that doesn't stop them from becoming the top of their class in engineering and piloting. When they are kidnapped by the most feared pirate, they have to survive while uncovering dark secrets of the empire they swore to protect. And of their father. READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1 Beginnings

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **so I started another story BUT I have been writing the next chapters for my other stories. So don't worry I haven't abandoned them!**

 **Also this chapter contains Female France x Uk. Just letting you guys know, but don't worry for those of you who aren't really into that ship, its only for this chapter. The rest of the story will have very little mention of it.**

 **Enjoy!**

 _A/N: EDITED JULY 30, 2016._

 _There wasn't too much that needed to change but I did change a few things and added a bit here and there._

 _A/N 2: I know I don't go into detail about Author's airship but if you have seen Disney's Treasure Planet, the ship looks similar to the one from there._

* * *

The smog in the air hung over the large city of Helheim, giving it a dirty and unsophisticated atmosphere, even with all of the glamorous buildings nearby. Buildings that only those of the high class could enjoy, like the luxuries of the opera theater or the art museum while those of the poor class would try and beg for just a little money, in hopes that maybe someone would take sympathy of them and spare a few coins that day. Though it always seemed to be in vain, as the poor were treated like dirt by the upper class, especially the by the Royal Family.

The monarchy ruled with an iron fist, as was the way of the Braginsky Royal Family, who had been in power for seven generations. Only caring for themselves and using whatever means to get what they wanted - not unlike the rest of the Empire's many citizens.

The capitol was full of violence and prosperity, light and darkness and it attracted many people far and wide to its borders. With its machined buildings, locomotives, luxurious airships, mechanical dolls, blimps, and many factories located in almost every corner of the city. The smoke from the coal factories covered the once bright blue sky, turning it to a blue-gray color.

The citizens paid it no mind, only the older generations remembered but had long since passed on to the afterlife while many of the younger generations forgetting what the sky used to look like but more worried about their own personal lives to take notice. After all, the sky wasn't going to start raining money for the hard-working persons.

While the honest man worked hard to feed his family and keep his head down, there were those who worked through deceitful ways. The underground was filled with criminals from all around, each with a goal to be the best and rule the city underneath the monarchy's nose.

And Arthur Kirkland was no exception.

A pirate who raided any government, merchant and any passenger airships or airplanes, as long as there was profitable goods aboard. At the age of seventeen, he was already known as the most feared pirate and showed mercy to very few. He gave up the life of a high class socialite to roam the skies, free and full of adventures.

And drinking. Which he was currently doing.

The Inn was filled with all kinds of men, drinking away their problems, hanging out with old buddies, contests to see who could hold their liquor before getting completely wasted along with others flirting with the barmaids, making some giggle at the drunken men. Scenes one would often see in a tavern at night.

The young pirate captain watched as his crew drank the night away and took a large gulp of whiskey from his own bottle. The drink burned his throat as it went down but he welcomed it. He joined in the nights activities, dancing with some of the barmaids and laughing at his crew. Too be free of responsibilities and stresses, that was a life for Arthur.

But throughout the festivities, Arthur could feel someone watching him. At first, he thought it might have been a royal soldier who had followed him and he carefully glanced around but finding no soldiers or guards nearby, Arthur paid it no mind afterwards, but he could still feel the eyes watching him.

Unbeknownst to him, the person watched him with amusement in their blue eyes, occasionally rolling their eyes at the pirate's antics.

The night passed without any problems and eventually, Arthur passed out from intoxication.

A massive headache came full force as soon as Arthur woke up, making him curse under his breath. His mouth had a terrible mix of morning breath and old alcohol. He blearily spotted most of his men passed out throughout the Inn. He stumbled up the stairs to his room - mumbling about never drinking again - managing to make it to his room with minimal damage.

An hour later, Arthur came down refreshed and clean and decided to take a stroll through the city. On his way out he bumped into a young woman caring a heavy load of bed sheets. The sudden jostle didn't help his blaring headache though it had decreased in pain since he woke up.

"Mon Dieu!" the young woman cried out in alarm. She gave a quick glance at Arthur before quickly picking up the laundry. "Excuse me sir, I wasn't looking where I was going."

Arthur ignored her completely, not wanting some tavern wench's voice to grate upon his sensitive nerves and stepped around the mess. The young woman was appalled at the attitude and stood up and threw her shoe at him - not one of her best ideas. The impact of the shoe startled Arthur and he turned around to glare at the perpetrator, green eyes ablaze with a wild look.

She placed her hands on her hips and stood defiantly, showing that she wasn't afraid.

Arthur's green eyes raked over the woman's form. She was quite pretty with golden wavy blonde hair that was made into a bun a top of her head. Her simple blue dress with a dirty white apron didn't deter to show she had a figure that many women would love.

"You have to help a woman when she needs it, or are you so boorish zat you have no common sense?" She taunted. "Or was it my _magnifique_ body zat keeps you from being a proper gentleman? You men are all the same."

Arthur's eye twitched in annoyance. Yes, she was quite beautiful but her attitude left much to be desired. "I have plenty of manners. However, you ran into me, so I don't have anything to say to you," he sneered. "Though it was your atrocious attitude that refrains me from helping. It leaves... _much to be desired."_ Arthur smirked, loving the way the woman's cheeks turned red in anger and a little embarrassment.

Both teens glared at each other and those nearby could feel the electric and tense atmosphere radiating off of them in large waves.

"Marianne! What do you think you are doing?!" An older woman, the Matron, cried out in frustration. The woman looked frazzled and stressed even though it was only mid-morning. The young blonde, Marianne, turned to the other woman who grabbed her wrist fiercely.

"Marianne. The rooms need to be cleaned and you're just here flirting!"

"Non! I was working!"

"Stupid girl. And look the clean sheets are all over the floor!" Katherine exclaimed. "If we didn't give you somewhere to sleep and work, you would be begging on the streets, being nothing better than some common street whore!"

Marianne looked down in anger, eyes glistening while the woman went on and on, embarrassing her in front of all the people present.

"Excuse me, but it was entirely my fault."

Katherine and Marianne turned to face Arthur. The older woman was surprised to see him standing there while Marianne was surprised he said anything at all.

"Huh?" Katherine looked confused.

"I ran into Miss Marianne. I was just in the process of making sure I didn't hurt her and was just about to help her pick these up." Arthur said, using his most gentlemanly manners, charms and lessons to minimize the damage. Katherine stood in shock, her mouth opening and closing, trying to find something to say to him.

"I hope Marianne didn't cause you any inconvenience, sir." Katherine finally spluttered out and politely added, "You don't have to help, sir. I'm sure you have business to attend too."

Arthur smiled charmingly. "Are you quite sure?"

Katherine nodded and quickly began to pick up the sheets followed by Marianne. When Marianne looked up to Arthur, he gave a small wink and smirk then turned to leave.

A light blush and smile were present upon her face. To think they were fighting only a few minutes before. He was quite interesting. The following days would consist of her spending time spotting him during the nights when he would drink with the other men and making little attempts at making some conversations.

At first, Arthur was annoyed at Marianne constantly trying to talk to him when he was at the Inn, glad when he left the to do what he did best. Most days he would not think about her but sometimes the stray memory of her face would appear in his mind. When he came back from his privateering, she would smile happily and run to hug him, making him embarrassed. A new emotion that neither of them knew at the time would blossom more and more each time they spent time together and far apart.

The months that he left, Marianne would watch the sky, imagining that Arthur's air-ship might be overhead, hiding among the clouds and smog.

He would write letters to her when he had the time but never getting a response because he would never stay in the same place long enough. The letters were about anything and nothing of importance and assurance that he would see her soon and that he was always thinking about her.

They grew closer as the years went by and soon it had been three years since they first met. Both now twenty years old.

Arthur and Marianne had spent some time around the Inn, just talking and enjoying the months together. Marianne had something to tell him and needed to tell him before he left again. Arthur noticed her troubled face and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Love? Is something the matter?" Arthur asked concerned.

Marianne took a deep breath and looked into Arthur's green eyes, her own showing determination and seriousness. "Arthur. There is something that I have to tell you...but please don't interrupt until I am finished."

Arthur lifted an eyebrow in question but nodded in agreement. Marianne took another deep breath to steady her rapid heart beat.

"Arthur. I am pregnant."

Whatever he was expecting, this was not it. Arthur stood shocked trying to process the information, until he choked out, "W-What? How...long?"

"I'm about a month and a half. I visited the doctor a few days ago and I have just been waiting to tell you."

Marianne watched his expressions carefully. Arthur continued to look at her in shock, the new fact that he was going to be a father still swimming around in his mind.

"Marianne...I...I...I need a moment." Arthur quickly said not even sparing her a glance before walking quickly away, leaving Marianne to feel rejected.

The rest of the day Marianne kept a look out for her missing lover. But when she didn't see him, her heart sank and she went to cry in their room. It seemed like she had cried for hours, until a quiet knock and creaking of the door, alerted her of someone entering. She tried to wipe away any tear stains from her face and looked up to see Arthur standing by the door looking concerned.

Marianne glared at him before turning away and icily saying, "What are you doing here Arthur?"

Arthur said nothing but knelt down at her feet and gently placed a hand upon her stomach. "I'm sorry I left suddenly like that but I needed some time to process that I was going to be a father."

Marianne huffed and stood up, moving to another side of the room. "Well you won't have to worry about it anymore. I will raise my child with or without your help."

And before she could leave the room, Arthur had trapped her between his arms and against the wall. His green eyes showed frustration and...hurt. "What makes you think I would just abandoned you now, especially if you're carrying _my_ child?"

Marianne looked into those hypnotic green eyes and saw the truth of his words. She had feared he would leave her to fend for herself and her unborn child. Fresh tears fell from her eyes and she hugged him tightly.

The couple stood in the room for a few minutes, enjoying the moment until Arthur decided to go celebrate downstairs with the men. The night passed with congratulations from his crew and random men who were present at the bar.

Soon a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and he could feel the person's face into his shoulder, he smiled fondly, knowing who the person was.

"Well hello there Marianne. Lovely evening for drinking, isn't it?"

Marianne smiled then laughed at Arthur as he wobbly tried to turn around and face her.

"Mon Cheri, you shouldn't't be drinking so much. You're going to have a massive headache later." She touched his cheek tenderly but her blues eyes were full of mirth.

"Come love, it's a time to be celebrating! I just received wonderful news after all! And I let my crew celebrate it by drinking the night away!" Arthur replied happily drunk and took another quick drink of whiskey.

Marianne did her best to hold back her laughter at her lover's drunken state. Suddenly, he began to twirl her around with the fast paced music playing and both are laughing from the fun. They twirled around and round and trying to waltz to another song. The men and women present cheer at the dancing and some even join in. When the song ended, Arthur mock bowed while Marianne curtsy, playing along.

"Mon Amour, I think it is time to get you to bed, otherwise, you won't be able to get up in the morning." She carefully guided him up the stairs to their room in the Inn, and shut the door before helping him to bed. She dressed into her nightgown before lying next to Arthur - who is half awake and waiting for her. His arms wrap around her midsection, her stomach barely showing and rubs it soothingly.

"Goodnight Marianne. Goodnight my child," Arthur mumbles sleepily.

Marianne smiles contently and places her hands over Arthur's and both sleep thinking about their new life to come.

* * *

The months of the pregnancy were filled with highs and lows for the couple. Arthur would rant to his first mate that Marianne's midnight cravings were driving him insane, especially when she wanted different foods mixed together. Or when they slept, the constant kicking on his back from the baby was annoying, telling his first mate that it felt like there were two children kicking at him.

But when he was away, he would confide to his first mate that he hoped Marianne was alright. The first mate knew that Arthur was worried and missed her but never said anything.

The days and months passed quietly and peacefully for both of the soon-to-be parents.

"Arthur."

Silence. Marianne shook her lover harder in order to wake him up. Unfortunately, he just buried himself deeper into the blankets, going back into dreamland. Marianne pouted and continued to shake the sleeping man.

"Arthur."

A groan.

"Mon Lapin, it's time to get up."

"Five more minutes Marianne."

Marianne chuckled, grabbing the blankets and removing them which caused Arthur to curl into a ball at the lack of warmth before slowly getting up. He rubbed his eyes and went to the bathroom to clean up as Marianne began to lay out his clothes, waddling throughout the room.

Arthur came out the bathroom, quickly dressed in his pirate attire and gave a kiss to his lover then a kiss to her large stomach, where his children lay within. He placed two hands upon her stomach, feeling the life that it emitted.

"Good morning Marianne and Good morning to you, my sons."

Both chuckled when they felt two kicks, one harder than the other.

"I can't believe we're having twins. It's almost time for them to come out. A few more days. Daddy can't wait to meet you and your Mummy as well," Arthur cooed. "I'll teach you two lots of things and when you're older maybe you will join me on my adventures."

"What makes you so sure, they are both boys? What if they are girls?" Marianne asked curiously but amused.

"Nonsense, they will be boys. It's a man's goal to have sons to carry on his legacy."

Marianne rolled her eyes at Arthur's statement but hugged him, happy that he would be present for the birth instead of roaming the skies pirating. Just as they were ready to head downstairs, Marianne cried in a little pain, startling Arthur.

"Marianne?! Are you alright?! Is it the children?!" Arthur tried to hold back his panic but was failing.

Marianne laughed and rolled her eyes. "I'm fine. They just decided to kick really hard right now and it just surprised me. I thought you were a feared pirate who doesn't get scared easily."

Arthur regained his calm composer and huffed at the belittling question she posed at him. They went downstairs to enjoy breakfast and said 'hello' and 'good morning' to those they knew.

The couple enjoyed the peacefulness of the calm morning as they enjoyed breakfast that the Inn provided. After breakfast, Arthur and Marianne took a stroll through the city, while carefully avoiding any of the King's patrolling soldiers.

"Arthur, let's go to the art museum. We haven't been there in a while." Marianne asked eagerly.

Arthur chuckled in amusement. "Very well."

As the couple walked into the museum, they didn't notice a person watching them a few yards away. He gave a wicked smile and quickly left to plan.

By the time the couple exited the museum, the sky had turned to night and the smog blending in with the clouds of the sky. Arthur held Marianne close to him, knowing that the streets were dangerous at night, especially for women. He found a carriage and flagged down the driver. The carriage came to a stop and Arthur helped Marianne enter inside.

The ride was quiet, only a few sounds of pain from Marianne but kept reassuring that the children were just extra playful at the moment, were present inside the carriage.

"Are you sure you are alright? You have been in pain since this morning." Arthur asked unsurely not quite convinced that his lover was alright.

And before she could answer, she gave a loud cry and cried out, "Argh! Arthur I think my water just broke!" A bit of water dripped down her legs onto the carriage floor. "Ze babies are coming!"

"What?! Are you sure?! They might jus-"

"When I say zey are coming, zey are coming!" Marianne growled out in pain and annoyance. Arthur took this opportunity to yell to the driver.

"Driver, take us to the nearest doctor, my children are coming!"

"Aye sir."

The carriage sped up, allowing them to reach a doctor's office a few blocks away in a matter of minutes.

Arthur immediately got out and carried his lover inside the building and calling out for the doctor.

A few nurses quickly ushered him to another room, where he placed Marianne upon the bed. Soon he was told to wait outside while the doctor and nurses helped with the childbirth. The hours seemed to go by agonizingly slow for Arthur. The cries of pain from Marianne was not helping calm his frazzled nerves. In the early hours of the morning, Arthur heard them.

Two cries from the babies.

The doctor came out and walked over to Arthur who immediately stood up.

"Congratulations. You have two healthy baby boys. You should be proud."

Arthur puffed out his chest, very proud indeed. Two sons that he could teach and love and watch grow up. Two sons that were of his flesh and blood.

Arthur eagerly entered into the room to see a tired and sweaty Marianne holding two small bundles in her arms.

"Would you like to hold them?"

The nurses helped give Arthur one of the children and he held him protectively and delicately. After all, they were his treasures.

The new parents cooed at their sons and deciding on names.

"How about Alfred and Matthew?" Arthur asked. "They both begin with the same initials as our names."

Marianne gazed upon her children and smiled when the children moved. "I zink zey are lovely names. Mon petites Alfred and Matthew."

When Marianne is rested and healed enough to move around, Arthur helps her into the carriage with the twins. The carriage ride is peaceful both watching the scenery pass by in a blur of colors. Though Marianne notices that the carriage is not heading to the Inn and questionly looks at her lover.

"Cher? Where are we going? Ze Inn is ze other way."

"It's a surprise," Arthur smirked.

The carriage took them to the countryside about an hour ride away from the city. Soon they approached a large manor and Marianne stared in shock at its size. Arthur chuckled at his lover's amazed look.

"Do you like it? This is our home now."

"How? How did you afford this?"

"I own it. It's part of my inheritance, though this used to be my family's vacation house but my parents gave it to me. Now I have a reason to use it."

Marianne carried the twins close while looking at the manor in awe. The inside was much more grand than the outside and Marianne thought she would faint.

The rest of the day was spent with Arthur giving a tour of their new house and meeting the staff. In the parlor room, the couple sat near the fireplace with Arthur reading out loud and the twins in a bassinet listening quietly. He abruptly stopped which made Marianne look at him in confusion.

Arthur stepped towards the bassinet and took out a package from his coat and unwrapped it. Marianne saw that they were two gold pocket watches, diamonds and rubies and an insignia of a lion standing on its hind legs and roaring furiously were embedded in the front.

"Now boys I have a job for the both of you," Arthur started off seriously. "When I am gone, you two will be the men of the house. Understand? So that means you have to take care of your mother. And to show proof that you are my sons, these watches are yours. And Alfred, as the oldest you have a responsibility to take care of your brother. Now I want you both to promise me."

The babies cooed softly in response just looking around and eating their fists and Arthur chuckled and took that as a "yes".

The family lived in peace for a few months, but it couldn't last forever.

Gun fires rang loud and clear through the night, the servants running to safety and getting the infants and Lady out of harms way. The authorities had been tipped off that Arthur had been hiding in someone's manor. The fight was bloody and dangerous and Arthur struggled to get his men to the ship without any of them being caught.

Just before he boarded his ship, Arthur gave a long kiss goodbye to Marianne and a long look of love to his children who were sleeping peacefully.

"I'm afraid that we won't be able to see each other for a while, love. Take care of Alfred and Matthew. I love you."

Tears ran down Marianne's face as she nodded and watched her lover escape from the Royal Guards.

"I love you too." The words whispered as she watched his airship leave their home. That night the twins cried for their missing parent. Their following days would be much different than before.

* * *

 **So this chapter was TWELVE pages! I haven't written that much unless it was for research papers. I hope you enjoyed this new story! I had fun writing it. The next chapter won't be AS long but it will be a decent length.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! They inspire me!**

 **Until next chapter! ;D**

 _I think I improved this chapter since I first wrote it. Let me know what you think! Not sure when I'll finish editing the other chapters, hopefully soon._


	2. Chapter 2 Graduation and Missions

**I just want to thank all of you who had favorited, followed and/or Reviewed this story! And too those who favorited and/or followed me, the author, I really appreciate it! :D**

 **To Kuken: Thank you for taking the time to review, even though English is not your first language! And to answer your question and information for the readers, the only other couples mentioned will be America x Belarus and Canada x Ukraine.**

 **DISCALIMER: I don't own anything! Enjoy!**

* * *

 _19 Years Later_

The large extravagant palace of the Royal Family stood overhead in the center of the capitol, an imposing building in its design and the smog covered sky did not help ease the fears of the citizens. They knew that those who went through the large front gates, most never came back out.

Next to the palace was the Helheim Military Academy where young men could enter to become part of the Royal Guards. Those who were in the top ten of their class would have the honor of serving the Royal Family directly.

Soldiers trained day and night, the honor and riches it would bring their family if they made the top ten was too good to pass up. The Academy allowed all students of any class to enter but very few of the lower classes ever make it through the entrance exams.

Officers of higher rank graded the soldiers in two major areas for graduation: engineering and piloting. Those were the most important things that a soldier of the Empire would need to know like the back of their hand. The veteran officers were extremely strict on the new recruits, many cracking under the pressure and high standards.

General Gilbert Beilschmidt was known as the toughest and strictest General throughout the army and currently grading and failing students, the number of graduates spiraling down fast as the minutes passed. Gilbert's red eyes critically watched each student as they assembled an entire engine correctly and within the time limit.

Men sweated from the work and pressure, sounds of wrenches, hammers and many other tools heard all around the large room as they tinkered. The albino General waited until the end of the time limit where the remaining men stood. They waited for the results, the suspense wearing down their confidence and resolve as the seconds ticked by.

Gibert looked through his notes before sternly looking at the recruits. "I won't start off with congratulations for passing this exam because only two of you will make it to the top ten. The rest of you report to Colonel Edgar McCarthy for your scores."

The men nodded in understanding, hearts beating fast in anticipation. Gilbert cleared his throat before continuing. "Congratulations to Alfred and Matthew Bonnefoy. You both made it to the top ten."

Two blonde haired twins smile widely, blue and violet eyes sparkling with excitement. They stepped forward when Gilbert motioned to them and gave them each a firm hand shake. The twins were congratulated by a few of their classmates though some gave them dirty looks but many were too depressed to care at the moment, until it was only them and General Gilbert.

He looked at the two young men seriously and ordered, "Report to the training yard tomorrow morning at 7 o'clock sharp. We will discuss what your new positions will be." Both nodded and the General left to discuss the results with the other proctors.

That night when Alfred and Matthew went home, they quickly greeted the butler then headed to the parlor room where their mother was quietly reading. Marianne looked up from her reading and saw her sons entering. She stood up and was surprised when they both hugged her tightly with large grins upon their faces.

" _Maman_ , we made the top ten!" Alfred exclaimed happily.

The news made Marianne overjoyed and she laughed with them, praising the both of them. "Mon petites Alfred and Matthew, I am so proud and happy! This calls for a celebration!"

Marianne rang a bell near the fireplace and waited for her Lady's maid, Adrianna, while asking her sons about the exam. A quick knock sounded and Adrianne came in.

"You needed me, M'lady?"

Marianne smiled at the maid. "Yes, please tell the cook to make dinner extra special. Alfred and Matthew have graduated the Academy today! Oh! And let her know that I will be down to help as well!"

"Yes ma'am."

Alfred and Matthew's stomachs grumbled at the thought of dinner, making their mother giggle. "Now both of you change for dinner. I don't want the smell of oil and fuel ruining the food," Marianne scolded good naturedly and Alfred and Matthew pouted in response but headed towards their rooms to change. Marianne watched as they left, a small smile appearing on her face. She looked out the window, seeing the bright moon partially hidden by the smog and clouds.

She imagined her lover's ship was overhead and watching them from afar. Something that she did every night since he was forced to leave. The twins and the manor were the only things left of him and Marianne noticed that her eyes began to water but quickly wiped them away, as she needed to be happy and supportive of their children.

 _You would be so proud of them, Arthur. They are like you in every way. I hope you will get to meet them soon._ Marianne thought as she went to the kitchen to help prepare the food.

Dinner went by peacefully with many congrats from the servants. After their mother retired for bed, the twins sat quietly in the library looking at their matching pocket watches. The only presents that their father had given them when they were a few months old. The watches still looked new and they treasured them with all of their being.

 _A map and treasure to always find me._

 _Love,_

 _Your Father_

The words they had read so many times that they had them memorized by heart, were inscribed inside. Matthew faintly traces his finger over the words, imagining their father telling them those exact words when they were infants.

Both smiled bitterly. It was hard to love a parent that hasn't been in your life.

Matthew closed his clock and stuck it back in his pocket and gave a yawn. "Well, good night Al. We have a busy day tomorrow and I want to get as much rest as I can," he laughed lightly and waved to his twin before heading to bed.

Alfred waved back and was soon alone in the library. The fire dwindling down, giving the room a faint orange glow. Alfred gazed at the words in the clock a little longer before snapping it shut and headed to bed.

The whispered words of, "How are we supposed to find you, if we don't even know where to start? If you were here, would you be proud, Father?" hung in the air of the room until they faded along with the fire.

* * *

Gilbert walked slowly and scrutinized the line of the top ten graduates. He stopped in the middle and began attendance.

"I will call your names in the order of your scores from graduation," he yelled out for all to hear him.

"Alfred Bonnefoy."

"Present."

Check.

"Matthew Bonnefoy."

"Present."

Check.

"Ludwig Beilschmidt."

"Ja."

Check.

"Kiku Honda."

"Hai."

Check.

"Feliciano Vargas."

"Pasta!~ Ah! I mean present!"

Check.

Attendance lasted only a few more minutes and when the last name was called the soldiers stood up straighter, waiting for Gilbert to continue.

"Alright. Alfred and Matthew you both will accompany me to see His Highness as he wants to meet the both of you and give you your first assignment. As for the rest of you, we will meet back up here in two hours, so enjoy your free time because when I come back, training will be Hell." Gilbert smirked sadisticly, making the Italian tremble in fear.

The twins followed the German general and tried to look professional as possible while taking in the extravagent designs of the palace. Soon they were outside large golden brown doors and Gilbert opened a door leading to the throne room.

Large violet drapes hung all round with gold trimmings and beautiful pictures woven into the fabric. The walls were painted a golden color contrasting against the black and white tiles. In the middle sat the throne and upon the throne sat the King himself.

King Ivan Braginsky.

His pale hair matched his violet eyes, eyes that have seen pain, torture and death at a young age. His dark military outfit bringing out the gold, rubies, diamonds and other jewels upon his crown.

On both sides of his throne stood his two sisters, Princess Yekaterina and Princess Natalya. Yekaterina was the oldest of the siblings and wore a light baby blue dress with lots of frills with cog designs. The youngest, Natalya wore a dark blue dress that looked exactly like her sister's with less frills and more movable for running and such.

King Ivan smiled as the General and twins kneeled in front of the throne. Gilbert cleared his throat before looking up and speaking. "I have brought the top two graduates for this year's class. Alfred and Matthew Bonnefoy."

The twins continued to keep their head bowed as they waited for the King to speak.

"You may rise."

All three gracefully rose and stood tall and proud in front of their King. His cold violet eyes scrutinized the twins, like a predator ready to pounce on his unsuspecting prey. He smiled wider then turned to his two sisters.

"They would be excellent for the job, da?" Though everyone could hear the hidden authority statement and both princesses agreed with their brother.

"Of course, Vanya."

"Yes brother."

The King turned back to three men in front and motioned for Gilbert to step to the side. The General obeyed, his face neutral of emotion. The twins' hearts were beating fast inside their chests, anxious and excited for their first assignment.

"I am assigning the both of you to be personal bodyguards to my sisters, Yekaterina and Natalya." King smiled. "You will assist and help them. This is a test to see your abilities to serve the royal family."

Alfred and Matthew hid their excitement but showed determination to prove their loyalty. They placed their right fist over their heart, the sign of the military of supreme loyalty to the Empire.

"Yes Your Highness." They chorus.

Ivan nods curtly and signals for his sisters to choose their bodyguard. Yekaterina stands next to Matthew and smiles gently which he returns. Natalya keeps a neutral face but Alfred can see a proud and independant woman, both smirking to each other.

"General. I wish to speak to you alone. The rest of you may leave." King Ivan commanded. The others quickly bowed and curtsy before leaving the throne room.

The doors shut loudly and for a moment there is nothing said between the four of them. The air growing tense and awkward. Alfred cleared his throat, gaining the attention of everyone else.

"Good day, Your Highnesses. I am Alfred Bonnefoy and this is my twin Matthew."

Yekaterina smiled warmly and curtsied to the brothers. "Good day, I am Princess Yekaterina and this is my little sister Princess Natalya. I hope we will get along."

Alfred and Matthew smiled widely at them, though Natalya gave a little scowl but nodded at her introduction.

The rest of the day, the group wandered around the palace. Alfred and Yekaterina talking the most out of the group and Natalya occasionally putting in her opinion. Alfred made it his personal mission to get Natalya to open up to him and his brother but it was showing to be much harder than he originally thought.

Eventually, the group split into two groups, Alfred with Natalya and Matthew with Yekaterina. Matthew had followed Yekaterina to the large palace gardens both laughing and smiling and a few blushes here and there.

"I just love this garden!" Yekaterina happily sighed as she picked a few flowers from every bush for her bouquet. Matthew smiled fondly, his violet eyes looking all around. "Yes, it is very beautiful."

"Our mother helped plant this garden when she first came here to the palace to be married to our father. She loved flowers and they helped ease her home sickness when she became too distressed or needed some time to herself."

Matthew quietly watched as the Princess smiled sadly and fondly at the memories of her mother. She turned to Matthew and smiled widely, humming and continuing to pick flowers. They continued to enjoy the beauty of the gardens and day.

Alfred was not fairing as well as he hoped, Natalya continued to ignore his existence and only gave short answers when asked questions she deemed worthy enough to answer. But no matter, Alfred loved a good challenge.

Currently, Natalya had been trying to give him the slip, taking advantage of his inability to navigate through the palace by himself yet. He had lost sight of her a few times but managed to find her faster than the last time, keeping up his pace.

He saw her open a door and quickly go inside, immediately following. The room was pitch black until a few lights were turned on. The orange glows showing the contents inside the room. Half put together engines with tools next to them and ready to be used. Books on basic mechanics and on piloting. A few large papers of blueprints were scattered across tables with various screws and tools all around.

Alfred looked around in awe before turning to the girl standing in the middle of the room. She wore a neautral face but her eyes showed hesitation and defensive.

"Did you work on all of these?" His voice full of wonder and awe.

Minutes passed until a qiuet voice but threatening voice broke it. "Get out or I will kill you." She points a knife in his direction and Alfred could see the desperation in her eyes, even with her fierce glare boring into his figure.

Alfred slowly walked towards the engine to his left, carefully looking at the blueprints and of the work in progress. Without a word, he took off his coat and placed it upon another table and put on the work gloves nearby and began to tweak and fix the obvious problems.

"What are you doing? Get out! I don't need you here!?"

"Helping. This engine won't work right with the way some of these parts are put together."

Natalya said nothing, just watching him work in the now somewhat bright room and slowly lowered her weapon. She noticed that his hands seemed to fly all around the piece, like a sculpture working on an artwork, firm but gentle.

Alfred noticed her watching from the corner of his eyes but said nothing. Soon though, Natalya had hiked up her skirt and placed her own gloves on to help. They spent the next few hours building and fixing, few words spoken between both of them.

"I won't tell His Highness about this."

The words make Natalya stop mid-work and she didn't speak for a few minutes. "Thank you." The words are so soft spoken that it startled Alfred that she could speak like that but he grinned widely. "I'm surprised that a Princess would be into engineering and piloting."

Natalya continues to work before answering. "I am not like my sister. I wish to be in the Army as well but brother refuses to let me learn. He is always keeping us in the dark and I only want to help my him and the Empire."

"Well you did pretty well for being self-taught. But if you do not mind, I would like to teach you, Your Highness."

Both stopped working and Natalya turned towards Alfred searching for any signs of joking in his eyes. There was none. Nothing but seriousness of his words. She nodded in agreement.

"Da. Thank you...Alfred."

He gave a bright smile and both worked for a few more hours until it was already late. The two groups met up near the dining area before bidding each other goodbye.

The next few months passed by quickly and in that time Natalya and even Yekaterina had become great engineers and pilots. Yekaterina had insisted that she learn what her sister was learning for it could be necessary in the future. In addition, Matthew and Alfred taught the girls some fighting techniques they learned in the Academy.

The twins stood in front of the King, his eyes colder than normal. He stood from his throne and motioned for only the twins to follow him. Gilbert and the princesses watched as they left.

The King led them through many hallways and eventually they were taken to the cells which held many prisoners. Alfred and Matthew tried not to be disgusted at the skin and bones and the beaten people locked away in the darkened cells.

Ivan signaled a guard to open the cell a few feet away from them and about five people who they noticed were tortured badly, thrown to the ground in front of them. The King smiled his child-like smile at the men who glared hatefully.

"Are you willing to tell me where you're Captain is hiding?"

"Go to Hell." One of the men hissed in disgust, making Ivan frown. Without warning, the King kicked the man hard in the face, giving a bigger bruise than the one currently.

Thee twins watched as the King mercilessly tortured the five men, who continued to refuse to speak. King Ivan finally had enough and turned to a few gurads standing to the side.

"Kill them, they are useless to me."

"Understood."

The Twins followed as the King led them out of the dungeons and towards his study. Ivan sat down and grabbed a bottle of Vodka and a large drink before speaking.

"Those men worked for a pirate named Arthur Kirkland. You have heard of him, Da?"

"Yes sire."

"He had been hiding his traces after looting our ships and recently, my men have seen more attacks from him as of late. You two are the top of your class and I am assigning you to General Beilschmidt's ship to hunt down this man. He is a thorn to the Empire."

Alfred and Matthew looked to their King and answered, "Of course."

Ivan smiled and clapped his hands. "Very well. You will depart in a week's time. Report to the General after this to recieve more information. You are dismissed." Ivan said with a wave of his hand.

* * *

Natalya and Yekaterina looked at the twins with hurt and disappointment. Tomorrow they would depart for a long journey and wouldn't know when they would return.

"Aw. Don't give us those looks, you can always write or send a code to us." Alfred proposed to the upset princesses.

"Of course, we will even write you when we have the time." Matthew chimed in.

Natalya scowled at Alfred and in a threatening voice, "If you don't write, I will kill you."

Yekaterina frowned sadly but understandingly. "Please take care."

Alfred and Matthew smiled in return and gave them a kiss on their hands before leaving. They didn't see the light blushes adorning the princesses faces.

* * *

General Gilbert looked at the new members of his crew, five from the top ten graduates. Alfred, Matthew, his younger brother Lidwig, and Feliciano. They were thw best of thw best and they needed soldiers like these to catch the one of the most feared pirates of all time.

Arthur Kirkland.

"Man your stations! I want the engines on full throttle!"

"Yes sir!"

Gilbert smirked, he loved a good chase. Now it was time to hunt his prey.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! So I lied. I said thos chapter wouldn't be as long as the first one but it ended up being eleven pages but I was just having a fun time writing this chapter! So I hope you guys don't mind the long chapters! And what will happen next chapter!? You'll have to wait until the next time!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! They inspire me!**

 **Until next time! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3 Captured and Betrayal

**Hey there! Here is chapter three! I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot!**

* * *

The big white clouds complimented the bright blue sky, along with cover for any air-ships and blimps to pass. A large majestic silver air-ship with the Royal Crest flew steady through the sky. Empirial soldiers maintained the ship, each taking shifts to let others rest or work.

Gilbert checked on the status of their search. It had been almost five months since their departure and they had a few leads to their target but Arthur would have already left or somehow gotten word that the an Empire ship was waiting for him and would take a different direction. It was frustrating but Gilbert had a feeling they would find him very soon. They would dock into the next port to find more information.

He looked to his crew members as they navigated the ship. Matthew was piloting and he noted that the twins were very determined to help him find the wanted man. During the weeks on the ship, he had already considered them like younger brothers as well. Ludwig was quiet around them but could be himself. The twins made friends with almost everyone on the ship and helping out the others aboard.

Currently, Alfred was working on an engine that had a few loose parts. He wiped the sweat off his forehead with his arm and continued to repair the machine. Kiku Honda, a quiet man, assisted as well, handing the necessary tools to Alfred.

"There! That should hold it now," Alfred sighed proudly. He turned to Kiku and grinned widely. "Thanks for your help Kiku! I really appreciate it!" Kiku nodded and gave a small smile. "It was no problem at all."

Alfred decided to let the General know that repairs were finished. Kiku nodded in his direction then left. Alfred found Gilbert in the main control room and he saw his brother currently helping pilot the ship along many other men.

"General the repairs for engine 12 have been fixed."

Gilbert smiled, now they could move faster to find the pirate. "Very well. You can go clean up and take a rest. I will call if I need you."

"Understood sir."

The walk to his and Mattie's quarters was quick. He changed his clothes and sat down at his desk. A small stack of opened letters lay upon and Alfred gingerly picked up the latest one addressed to him.

 _Dear Alfred,_

 _Time seems to pass fast and slow, for it feels like eternity before you and your will brother come back but five months have already come and passed. It is hard to believe that you have been gone that long._

 _Nothing new has happened as of late but brother has been spending a lot of time in his study and the dungeons, much more than usual. He barely acknowledges that my sister and I want to spend some time with him._

 _About a week ago, I had tried to ask him if I could join the Army but he refused and ignored me the rest of the day and the days following. However, I continue to work hard to prove that I will be useful to him._

 _Yekaterina misses the both of you very much but I presume that she dearly misses your brother Matthew. She is always talking about what she will write in her next letter to him._

 _Alfred, please be careful on your journey. I know I may not express it but it makes me worried when I hear that one of our ships have been attacked by pirates, fearing that it might be yours. So please come back to me safely. If you die before you come back, I will never forgive you!_

 _Forever yours,_

 _Natalya._

 _P.S. If you tell anyone about what I have written, I will kill you myself._

Alfred could practically see her blushing while holding a knife like she was going to stab him. It was very cute. Alfred took out a clean piece of paper and grabbed a pen, dipping it into the ink bottle.

 _My Dearest Natalya,_

 _You are so adorable when you are angry, it makes me want to hold you tight. I bet you are blushing about now. And don't worry, Mattie and I are perfectly fine. In fact, the General mentioned that we are very close to catching Arthur Kirkland._

 _It's very exciting! I will be a hero and save the world! I know you just rolled your eyes right now._

 _To dispel your fears, I promise to return to you alive. And I never make promises I can't keep._

 _I'm afraid that I must cut this letter short as the General is calling for my assistance._

 _With Love,_

 _Alfred_

"Alfred! The General is calling for all hands, it seems we caught some of Kirkland's men!" Matthew urgently called as he walked into their room.

Alfred put down the pen and hurriedly followed his brother to the main control room. The general waited with a fierce gaze. "We have found a few of Kirkland's spies and they are currently being transported here for interrogation. Alfred and Matthew you will assist me. Ludwig and Feliciano, you will be in charge while I'm away. And Kiku, send word to HQ about our prisoners."

"Yes sir!" They all saluted and quickly went to their posts.

Three men were roughly placed inside a holding cell when Gilbert and the twins entered. The albino stood and smirked at their catch. "Well, well. Look what we found. Rats. Kesesese." The three men glared but it left Gilbert unfazed. "If you tell me where Kirkland is, I might be able to pardon you from treason."

"We won't fall for your bribes! The Empire needs to burn down to the ground!" One cried out in anger. Gilbert narrowed his eyes but continued to question them. The twins stood right behind and the men noticed them.

"You boys!"

The sudden call of attention startled them.

"You are being deceived by the Empire! We used to serve it as well until we found the truth! What you serve for is a lie! Question your superior officer! I bet he knows all the dirty secrets that the King is hiding!"

"Shut up!" Gilbert growled out. "They are loyal to the crown! They won't be swayed by your lies."

"Listen to us! The King will eventually kill all those close to you! Be careful! Don't blindly follow- oof!"

The man who had been talking suddenly found himself on the ground with Gilbert's boot digging into his face. "Enough of your nonsense! Tell me where Kirkland is hiding!"

None of the men spoke a word, angering the German even more. Alfred and Matthew were a little surprised and stunned by the sudden outburst by the General and the blasphemy spoken against the Empire.

"Bonnefoy. Leave." Gilbert emotionlessly stated and the twins hurried out.

Soon the twins were left to themselves in their room.

"Well, that was an interesting experience." Matthew mused.

Alfred chuckled in agreement. "I'll say. I mean, I know the Empire isn't perfect but to say that it's hiding some super dirty secrets is a little extreme."

"It might be a form of propaganda to sway people who are easily convinced by sweet words."

Both rolled their eyes at the idea. Alfred placed his letter inside an envelope and waited for his brother to finish his letter so they could mail them to the princesses.

The port was busy but the twins were used to it by now. They looked around the shops and stalls until it was time to head back to the ship. They found Kiku waiting for them by their room door.

"Kiku? What are you doing here?" Alfred questioned. Kiku turned to face them and gave them a quick bow. "I'm sorry to disturb you but we are needed by the General in his study."

The threesome headed to the private study and found that Ludwig and Feliciano were already there. They all could see that Gilbert was serious, more than usual. He sighed and placed his hands underneath his chin. "We have a serious problem. I have recently discovered that there might be a few spies on this ship. There are secret codes that are not used by the Empire and are being sent to unknown recipients."

Everyone listened intently and patiently waited for him to continue. "It also seems that some very important data has been recently stolen from my study. These spies might be working for Kirkland, so keep your eyes open for any suspicious activity."

"Sir, what was contained in the data?" Kiku asked.

Gilbert sighed, his red eyes seeming to look into their very souls. "I can not give you that information. It is confidential and only eyes for the King. Now resume to your posts."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

The ship was quiet, many asleep before their shift came. A shadow carefully navigated through the many hallways until their destination was in sight. The radiotelegraphic room was clear.

He smirked a little and then quickly proceeded to send the stolen data. His dark brown eyes scanned the information and constantly checked his surroundings. It would be bad if he was caught so soon.

As soon as he finished, he left the room and headed back down the hallways to his own chambers.

* * *

Ludwig couldn't sleep. A constant uneasiness had settled over him and sleep was escaping him. Realizing that sleep wasn't going to come, he quietly rose from his bed.

He put on his boots and glanced over to his roommate, Feliciano's bed, to check and make sure he hadn't awoken him. However, it happened to be empty. This was strange, he didn't even hear him get up. Ludwig was usually a light sleeper. His uneasiness grew as the seconds passed.

The air-ship was calm and peaceful, the calm before the storm. Ludwig checked the areas near their room but couldn't find the Italian.

He found Feliciano leaving the radiotelegraphic room. Ludwig narrowed his eyes and cautiously proceeded to the oblivious Italian.

"Feli? What are you doing?"

The Italian jumped from fright and trembled as he cried in fear. "Don't hurt me please! I was just taking a walk! And I found that the door was open so I went to see who was in there! Nobody was but it was scary in there and-"

"Feliciano. Be quiet." Ludwig sighed.

"Oh. Luddy don't scare me like that! I'm very fragile." Feliciano said with tears in his eyes. Ludwig sighed and rubbed his sleep deprived eyes.

"Come. Let's head back to bed."

As the two headed back, Ludwig's uneasiness grew and it wasn't helping that Feliciano was unusually stoic and serious.

"Feliciano are you alright? You're unusually quiet. Is something bothering you?"

The Italian smiles and shakes his head. "Oh no! I'm fine. I just thought that this night feels different than the other nights."

"Ja. I agree."

Suddenly a loud explosion sounded to their left, alerting everyone awake. Ludwig and Feli rushed to the main controls where they found Gilbert shouting out orders.

"What the hell was it?! What's are damage!? Locate the culprits!"

Explosion after explosion continued, hitting on all directions. The engines started to fail from being continuously hit.

Then a small air-ship came into view. A pirate flag waving proud and true in the wind. Gilbert immediately recognized what ship it was.

The _Elizabeth Rose._

Gilbert growled in anger, they would fight back and capture everyone of these pirates.

"Everyone to Arms! We will show these pirates what happens when they defy the Empire!"

The pirates immediately boarded onto the ship, killing all those who got in the way. The fight was gruesome for both sides, bodies lining the floor.

Alfred and Matthew stuck close together and put their training to use. They quickly but efficiently cut through their opponents, bullets being shot in every direction.

They headed further in, hoping to find the General and the others and back them up. They made it to the control room to find the them fighting off a large amount of pirates.

"General!" Alfred cried out and shot a man as he tried to sneak up on the preoccupied Gilbert.

"Danke. Stand firm!"

With the twins' help, they managed to cut down a good portion of the enemies. Matthew shot at every threat until a loud shot and cry of pain made his blood run cold.

He turned to see his twin laying on the ground bleeding from his right shoulder. He quickly rushed to his brother, panic and fear taking over his calm composure.

More shots were fired and Gilbert was next to be shot down. His arm and leg bleeding as well.

"Stand down!" A loud and commanding voice made everyone freeze. There a man with wild blonde hair and vibrant green eyes stood in the entrance. His gun aiming at the fallen General.

A sadistic smirk aligned his face, sending chills through Matthew and Alfred. His every step seemed to echo throughout the room.

"Well well. If it isn't Arthur Kirkland in the flesh," Gilbert spat.

"It seems my name proceeds me."

Arthur stood imposingly in front of the injured General and aimed his pistol at the man's head. "You're King will be meeting you in Hell soon enough. But until then, I'll give him your regards."

Just as Arthur was going to pull the trigger, Matthew ran to save the General.

"No!"

The bullet instead hit Matthew in the upper part of his chest. His wound staining his white shirt crimson. Alfred cried out in fear. "Mattie!"

Despite his own injuries, Alfred ran to his injured twin and checked the damage. It wasn't critical but it needed to be attended to immediately. Alfred turned to the somewhat shocked man in front of him.

"Bastard! I'll kill you for hurting my brother!" His blue eyes burning fiercely. Arthur stares at the twins in front of him and he smirks.

"It seems I've found something interesting. Tie them up and throw them in the holding cell."

The twins were tied and gagged and immediately herded onto the _Elizabeth Rose._

When they were out of sight, Arthur turned back to the Albino in front of him. "Now that there won't be any interruptions, I can finish what I started."

"Captain. We have gathered everything of importance."

Both turned to look at the person standing a few feet away. Gilbert looked at the person in shock then in anger and betrayal. "What the hell is going on!? You were loyal to the Empire!"

The person looked stoically at Gilbert. "I have never been loyal to the Empire. My loyalties lie somewhere else."

Arthur smirked and moved away towards his awaiting ship. "I will spare you this time. But mark my words, I will burn this Empire to the ground. If its the last thing I ever do."

The pirates left as fast as they came, leaving a smoking and heavily damaged ship behind.

Gilbert's crew suffered severe causalities. With many dead, a few missing plus the captured twins, Gilbert sighed in frustration. "Everyone will be on duty. We need to stop at the nearest port and repair the damages."

Ludwig helped his brother in the control room but his mind was on something else. It seemed that Feliciano had gone missing during the attack and hasn't shown up yet. He hoped his friend was alright but he didn't have time to check.

The damaged ship slowly made its way to its destination.

* * *

Alfred and Matthew sat in the dark cell, the only light coming from the stairs a few feet away. Their wounds stung but they continued to endure.

"Are you alright Mattie?"

"Yeah. Just stings a little. What about you?"

"Eh. Could be doing better." Alfred shrugged. Matthew smiled, knowing that his brother was trying to keep both of them calm.

"What about _Maman?_ She's going to be heart broken when she hears we've been taken hostage."

"Hey. Don't worry, we'll get out of here." Alfred said soothingly.

And before they could speak anymore, footsteps alerted the twins that someone was coming. They saw that it was Captain Arthur Kirkland and a few of his crew. They scowled in his direction but Arthur paid it no mind.

The cell was opened and they were dragged roughly out. Arthur walked around and examined the twins.

"What are your names boys?" He commanded.

Alfred and Matthew continued to scowl but said nothing, irritating Arthur. "I won't ask a third time. What are your names?" He threatened.

When nothing was said, Arthur motioned to two his men. They punched and kicked the twins, both earning bruises on their faces and ribs. When it seemed that they had enough, Arthur commanded his men to stop.

"Now answer my question."

Alfred coughed and spit out some blood. "Go to hell."

"Tsk. It seems that we have some very stubborn bastards aboard. Come now. I won't hurt you anymore if you just answer the question."

Silence.

Arthur sighed. "I didn't want to have to do this but you left me no choice." Arthur drew out his pistol and aimed it at Matthew's head.

Alfred's blood ran cold. His brother was putting on a brave face but he could see the fear in his eyes. Alfred had an internal battle but the safety of his twin was more important.

"Alfred."

Arthur cocked his head towards Alfred. "What?"

Alfred looked up into the man's green eyes and spoke confidently. "I said my name is Alfred. And that's my younger twin Matthew."

Alfred thought he saw something flash in Arthur's green eyes but it left just as it came and Alfred thought that he just imagined it.

"I see."

Arthur said nothing for the next minute. "You two will be working on this ship as my servants. Any form of rebellion will result in severe punishment, understood?"

Alfred and Matthew scowled but agreed because the pistol was still aimed at Matthew. And they didn't want to take any chances.

"Now. My intel has informed me that you two were the top two graduates for this year's class."

"What's your point?" Matthew spat.

Arthur smirked in their direction. "Feisty aren't we?"

He pulled his pistol away and motioned to a dark corner where the twins could make out a figure of a person. Arthur turned back towards the twins, a look of triumph on his face.

"I would tell you to say _Hello_ to him, but it seems you've already met."

The person stepped out into the faint light, shocking the twins completely. For a few minutes they opened and closed their mouths, too stunned to make a coherent sentence.

Finally Alfred managed to choke out the person's name. Matthew sat in shock and betrayal at the person who they thought was their friend.

"K-Kiku?"

* * *

 **So? How was the chapter!? I hoped you enjoyed it!**

 **Sorry I haven't updated but the semester started and I've been busy moving. But I'm going to try and update my stories at least once a month. :)**

 **I also want to say that my inspiration for this chapter came from the song "A TROPHY FATHER'S TROPHY SON" by Sleeping With Sirens. Actually it pretty much inspired this story. So thank that song for motivating me to finish a chapter!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! They inspire me!**

 **Until next chapter! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4 Bittersweet Memories Can Haunt

**Here is chapter 4! I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot!**

* * *

The twins sat in their cell, too engrossed in their thoughts to start up a conversation. Alfred sighed in frustration and ran his hands through his hair. The shackles jingling as they moved.

"I can't fucking believe it!" Alfred sighed for the millionth time in the last minute.

Matthew hummed in agreement.

The shock of Kiku being a spy still lingered in their minds. After the discovery, Arthur had smirked in triumph and immediately left and the twins were roughly thrown back into their cell.

Alfred pouted in anger and mumbled a few more curse words before leaning against the wall next to Matthew.

"What are we going to do now? We have to try and find a way to escape."

"I know Mattie. But for now we'll just have to stick it out and when the opportunity arises, we leave and warn His Highness. It's our best option for now."

Soon footsteps interrupted them. A man with blonde hair and stoic dark blue eyes approached the cell. He said nothing as he unlocked the door and stepped inside. He placed a large box nearby and crouched down to their level. The box was opened to reveal medical supplies.

"I'm Lukas. I'm the physician on the ship and here to mend your wounds. Show me where they are." He said in a monotone voice. Hesitantly, the twins removed their shirts so the doctor could examine them.

It was silent but not unpleasant and the twins were glad that the doctor didn't ask any questions or try to start any conversation. "There. You were both lucky that the bullets went straight through you. It will hurt for some time but try not to do too many difficult tasks and I'll let the Captain know as well."

Finishing with the treatment, Lukas left and Alfred and Matthew were once again left alone to their thoughts. They each held tightly onto their pocket watches for it was the only constant in the moment.

* * *

Arthur looked at the papers in his hands but his mind was far from focused. When he had read the same sentence three times, he got up and walked around his private quarters.

He unlocked a drawer and took out a photo. It still looked brand new and Arthur smiled sadly. A picture of him with his family.

Marianne was sitting elegantly in a large chair holding the two infants close. Her smile brightened up the whole picture. While he stood off on the side of her, a smirk present upon his face.

He gently ran a finger over her face and the twins. Hoping but knowing that he couldn't feel them.

 _"Alfred. I said my name is Alfred and that's my younger twin Matthew."_

Alfred and Matthew.

Damn. Someone must really hate him up there.

To send two boys with the same names as his dead sons. And twins for that matter! They must love to watch him suffer. Like it wasn't enough to learn that his family was murdered and burned in their own home by the crown.

Damn it. His sons were only toddlers! And Marianne. She was still so young.

Oh damn. He was crying now.

He let the tears fall but determination filled his green eyes. The Empire would fall. He would make sure that the King suffered tenfold.

Arthur wiped his tears and placed the picture back in the drawer and looked at it one last time before locking away his heart.

"I will avenge you, my dear. For you and ours sons."

Arthur put on his long coat and hat and confidently took charge of his ship.

* * *

Gilbert walked towards the throne room. Those who noticed him could see a limp in his steps but he refused to let that stop him.

The guards at the door saluted at him and opened the large doors. King Ivan looked surprised at his general but smiled nonetheless.

Gilbert quickly bowed and cleared his voice."Your Highness, Captain Kirkland had attacked our ship and stolen the secret documents along with two hostages."

Ivan's smile fell and only a stone cold gaze met the albino's crimson eyes. Gilbert stood his ground and waited for the King to speak.

Ivan stood and walked towards the General. He stopped short a few feet away. His gaze never leaving Gilbert's own.

 _Slap!_

Pain. Extreme pain. Was what crossed Gilbert's mind in a few seconds and before he could open his mouth, he was punched in the gut and crumbled to the floor. Ivan continued to punish him.

Gilbert said nothing but hissed and groaned in pain. He waited until Ivan had had enough. It seemed like all eternity but the beating finally ceased and he was groaning in pain. Gilbert managed to keep his face slightly neutral from any signs of pain.

Ivan's boots walked around his battered body, stopping in front and kneeling down to grab Gilbert's hair roughly.

His violet eyes showed no mercy, like looking into the depths of an endless abyss full of torture.

"I want those papers found. Do whatever you must but those papers must be brought back." Ivan said coldly.

His smile entered upon his face once again. "I will give one more chance. But if you fail," Ivan smiled cruelly. "You can bet that you will be part of _that_ project."

King Ivan stood and let the albino fall back to the ground, leaving the throne room.

"Wait! What about the Bonnefoy twins?! They were taken hostage!"

Ivan stopped in his tracks and met Gilbert's gaze. He smiled. "Kill them. They are worth nothing since they were so easily taken. I expect their heads brought back to me."

He laughed cruelly and left the throne room, leaving the fallen General on the floor.

Gilbert struggled to rise but he finally managed to stand. He was so focused on standing right, he didn't notice someone approach him.

"Will you do it?"

Gilbert whipped his head around and came face to face with Natalya. Her face was neutral but he could see the pain and hurt and desperation in her usual cold blue eyes.

"Will you kill them?" she said louder. Her hands clenched at her sides and it was taking all of her self control to not just threaten an answer out of him.

Gilbert gazed at her before sighing.

"I don't want too," he admitted. "But I have sworn my loyalty to His Majesty. And I will do my duty."

Crimson eyes held regret and guilt but his loyalty overpowered those emotions. Natalya sucked in a breath and quickly left without another word.

Gilbert watched her leave before heading out himself.

* * *

Natalya ran all the way to her room and slammed her door shut. She stood by the door and sobs escaped her. Her body shook and she fell to the floor.

"Liar...You liar. You said you would come back...back to me. You promised."

Her mind went back to the last letter that she had received just a few days prior. Natalya knew she would have to break the news to her sister as well. Tears continued to fall and she cried her heart out until there were no more left to shed. She stood up and wiped the evidence away, she had to be strong.

She had to have faith in Alfred. He would come back to her. He promised he would. And she would wait for his return. With that, she went to break the news to Yekaterina.

* * *

"Get to back to work! And I want to be able to see my face."

In the last few days, they were worked from the early mornings to late at night and Alfred and Matthew grumbled at the smug look that a crewman was giving them. It was really starting to piss Alfred off and it was taking all of Matthew's restraint just to hold back his brother from causing a scene, because he so wanted that guy to be pummeled to the ground.

The man watched over them, making sure they wouldn't try anything funny. He flaunted his authority over them and would deliberately ruin their hard work.

Currently, they were assigned to scrub the deck, which was hard when everyone kept stepping over the recently cleaned spots.

If one more person stepped over the same damn spot that they had just cleaned about fifteen times, somebody was going to be beaten up. Very badly.

"Aw look at that. I think you missed a spot."

The man walked over the spot they had just finished. Alfred trembled and the crewman laughed at them.

"Aww. Are the little babies going to cry?" he taunted and laughed.

Punch.

The large man was knocked to the ground and before he could comprehend what just happened, fists were landing punch after punch.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up!"

Alfred let all of his pent up anger and frustration onto the poor man. Matthew was cheering for his brother, punishment that would soon follow, at the back of his mind.

"Yeah Al! Show 'em who's boss!"

A crowd had gathered and cheered for the free entertainment. Men were laughing at their fellow crewman who was currently being punched into the ground. But the fun was not to last.

"What's going on here?!"

The captain's angry voice immediately silenced the noise and fight. The crew moved to the side as the captain neared the twins and man.

Arthur raised a large eyebrow in slight amusement and annoyance at the sight before him. He motioned for the three offenders to stand in front of him.

"Now. What happened?"

The man spoke first. "They were rebelling sir! I was just minding my own business and making sure they were doing their jobs when _that one,_ " he pointed to Alfred. "Started to fight me. With his brother cheering him on! They ambushed me!"

"That's not what happened at all!" Both cried out in disbelief.

Arthur turned to the fuming and pouting twins. "Oh really? Then what is your side of the story?"

"Okay so I did catch him off guard. But for good reason! _That bastard_ kept messing with our work! And we were diligently and silently working but it's _really hard to_ when everyone keeps stepping over the same damn spot that we just finished cleaning. I mean, I know you're pirates and all, but don't you guys have any manners!?" Alfred ranted. Matthew nodded vigorously, showing his full support for his brother.

Arthur and the crew were impressed that he was talking without taking a single breath in between. Though Alfred's last statement brought a pleasant memory to Arthur's mind.

 _"You have to help a woman when she needs it, or are you so boorish that you have no common sense?"_

He didn't even hear the rest of Alfred's rant and without realizing it, Arthur started laughing. A genuine laugh that startled the whole crew and the twins. They all looked at him like he was off his rocker.

He finished laughing and smiled fondly at the twins. Noticing that he was being stared at, Arthur coughed and had a scowl upon his face once again.

"Alright. You're all in trouble. Alfred and Matthew, for the meantime keep doing your normal chores and I will add a punishment at a later time." Arthur said said sternly. Then turned to the man who was wearing a smirk, but seeing the captain's scowling face, dropped it.

"And as for you, you will be placed on kitchen and cleaning duty. And I want everything spick and span by the end of the day." He smirked at the end.

The twins snickered but tried to disguise it as a cough.

"Everyone back to their posts!"

The crew scattered faster than rats and Arthur was pleased that he hadn't lost their respect after that little outburst. Alfred and Matthew watched dumbly as the captain left them alone.

"Did...did...the captain just...laugh?" Matthew asked in bewilderment.

Alfred nodded numbly. "Uh-huh."

"And we weren't punished at all?!"

"Uh-huh."

"Pinch me. No better yet, punch me Al. Punch me real hard cause I think I'm hallucinating."

Punch.

"Is that better?"

"Ow. Not _that_ hard you asshole."

Alfred just shrugged at his twin. "Hey. You asked for it. Literally."

They tried to focus on their cleaning but it was really difficult when the scowling captain that they were used too, suddenly laughs and smiles happily.

* * *

The setting sun gave a majestic view and the twins were enjoying it to the fullest. The peaceful atmosphere was just what they needed to relax. Since the whole crew was busy eating, they took full advantage of the rare moment.

"Its quite lovely, isn't it?"

Alfred and Matthew whipped their heads so fast, Arthur thought that they would break their necks. They looked at him with guarded eyes but also curiosity.

"Do you need something captain?" Matthew asked unsurely.

"Hmm? No. Just enjoying the view."

Arthur stood next to them and gazed out to the sky. Alfred and Matthew were a little nervous being around the captain. It was weird because he felt really _familiar_ tothem.

Which was really freaking them out because they never met the man in their entire lives.

Arthur lit up a cigarette, unaware of the teens' inner battles and awkwardness. A large puff of smoke escaped and flew towards the clouds.

Arthur turned to the somewhat nervous teens and stared at them critically. They tried not to fidget under his gaze and stood firm. Mostly.

"It seemes you too enjoyed that brawl earlier today." Arthur said casually. It was the only thing he could think of to start a conversation.

Alfred and Matthew flinched at the memory but tried not to show it.

"Well...He deserved it." Alfred huffed out, reminding Arthur of a small child.

"Really lad, you're acting like a child. I bet your poor Mother and Father had a hard time raising you." Arthur rolled his eyes.

" _Maman_ was at the end of her rope sometimes with him." Matthew added mischievously.

"Hey _Maman_ had a hard time with you as well! Don't make me look like the troublemaker, you're just as bad!" Alfred quickly countered.

 _French? God someone must really hate him up there._ Arthur thought sourly.

"What about your father? I'm sure he whipped you boys into shape." Arthur said amusedly. He waited for a remark but none ever came. Arthur turned to see that both boys had bitter expressions.

"He was never around. Left us when we were infants. _Maman_ used to tell us that he had to leave on business but that he would be back soon." Alfred said grimly.

"By the time we were eight, we stopped believing he would come back to us." Matthew continued.

"...I see."

"Hey we've been doing just fine." Alfred said nonchalantly.

Arthur blew out another puff of smoke before tossing the used cigarette. He smirked to the twins, who were looking a little jittery at the captain's scary look.

"So you think you boys are well enough on your own, do you? Well prepare to have your reality turned upside down. From now on, you'll be under my supervision and will be my personal assistants along with your daily chores."

"What!?" They cried in shock.

Arthur waved as he left and called out to them. "First thing in the morning, you'll report to me. Enjoy the luxury that you have left because I'll make it much harder on you!"

"Don't do us any favors!" Alfred yelled angrily at the retreating man.

Which earned a mocking laugh out of Arthur.

Alfred was fuming and Matthew stared in shock with a hint of annoyance. This was not how they were expecting their night to go. Now they were even more stressed than usual.

* * *

Arthur quickly walked back to his quarters. He really needed something to drink. Having the twins aboard was bringing back some bittersweet memories and it wasn't helping that they reminded him of Marianne. In looks and personality.

He didn't know what came over him. Babysitting a bunch of teenagers, he must be getting over nostalgic. It's not like they'll magically become his dead children.

He took a large gulp of his whiskey.

Arthur sat at his desk, millions of thoughts racing through his mind. He rubbed his hands against his face and sighed.

"Why must the universe torture me so?"

Before he could drown out the memories with alcohol, a knock sounded.

"Kirkland-san. Am I disrupting anything?"

"Come in Kiku."

The Japanese man quickly entered and closed the door. He made a quick bow.

"How are Alfred-san and Matthew-san?"

Arthur could see the nervousness in the man's brown eyes and gave a chuckle. "As well as prisoners can be in a situation like this."

"Oh."

"Don't worry Kiku. They didn't seem to hate you, from what I could tell anyway. Of course they feel betrayed but when we show them the true colors of the Empire. They will thank us."

"I hope so. I think of them as very close friends." Kiku said a little sadly. But he quickly composed himself. He looked Arthur unsurely and the captain could tell he still had more to say.

Arthur nodded his head to signal the man to proceed. Kiku cleared his throat. "Kirkland-san, I know it is none of my business but I noticed that you have been watching them with a bittersweet look in your eyes."

Kiku blushed in embarrassment and mentally punished himself for being curious.

Arthur gave a loud sigh. "They just remind me of someone who was very important to me."

"Was?"

"They are no longer in this world but I never stop thinking about them."

"I see..." Kiku trailed off hesitantly before deciding to end the conversation. "I will return to my post."

Arthur was left with his thoughts and slowly drowning them in whiskey.

"I will avenge you. All of you." Arthur whispered while looking at the moon.

* * *

 **I hope you liked the chapter! My inspiration for the cleaning scene was from my own experience except I didn't beat anyone up. I was mopping the kitchen and my younger sisters kept stepping on the spot that I had just cleaned and it was seriousy pissing me off. LOL.**

 **Please Review! I really want to know what you guys thought of this chapter! I hope it wasn't boring or anything.**

 **And reviews inspire me!**

 **Until next time! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5 A Day's Worth

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot!**

* * *

The twins stood uncertainly in front of the Captain's quarters. Alfred was fidgeting and debating whether to knock or just not show up. Matthew decided to knock instead and took deep breaths to try calm his racing heart.

Knock. Knock.

"Enter."

Cautiously, they pushed the door open and found Arthur massaging his massive hangover. He quickly glanced to the uncertain twins.

"Your here. Well...you can begin by cleaning all of this mess." Arthur motioned to the messy office, with old whiskey bottles, papers thrown everywhere, old plates of food and other miscellaneous items. "I'll check on you in an hour."

The twins gazed around and began. Organizing all the papers into neat stacks was hard when they kept finding more in unlikely places. For instance, a few pieces had been hidden underneath the desk or folded into origami by the book shelf.

Alfred huffed as he tried to scrub a deep stain which suspiciously looked like a blood stain. Matthew cleaned the winds, careful to not fall out as he cleaned the outside from the ledge.

When cleaning off the desk, Matthew found a key. It wasn't anything special, except that it had an intricate design at the end. It was too small to be used for any of the chests in the room. He decided he would ask the captain about it later and placed it within his pocket, next to his pocket watch.

"Hey Mattie! Look at me!"

Matthew turned to face his brother and stared in shock. Alfred had put on Arthur's hat and coat and wore a scowl eerily similar to the grumpy Englishman.

"I'm Captain Kirkland! The most feared pirate!" Alfred tried to keep his scowl in place but Matthew's shock expression was too funny and started laughing.

"Haha. Mattie you should see your face."

Matthew continued to stare at his brother. It was starting to freak Alfred out. "You okay there Mattie?"

"Al, look into this mirror. What do you see?" Matthew asked while grabbing a hand mirror he had found lying around. Alfred looked uncertain but gazed into the mirror and smirked.

"Well I see a very handsome man," Alfred joked.

Matthew shook his head again and urged his brother to be serious. "No do your Captain Kirkland scowl again and tell me what you see!"

Alfred raised an eyebrow but proceeded.

"Holy shit! Mattie! Captain Kirkland is glaring back at me from the mirror!"

Matthew face palmed but knew that his brother was half serious and half joking. Alfred kept the scowl up and examined his reflection in the mirror.

"I'm being serious here! You look exactly like the captain! Except without the huge eyebrows or emerald green eyes."

"Then since we're twins, you should look like him as well. Here try this on."

Matthew put on an extra coat and hat from a wardrobe in the corner and did his own 'Captain Kirkland scowl'. It was like looking at younger versions of the captain. Only their eyebrows and eye color being different.

"Woah. This is super weird." Alfred muttered. Matthew just nodded in agreement.

Alfred smirked, grabbed a spyglass from the newly cleaned desk and walked in total confidence. Matthew lifted an eyebrow in amusement.

"Alfred what are you doing?"

"That's Captain Alfred to you."

"Oh. Where are my manners?" Matthew said sarcastically. "How may I help you, Captain Alfred?"

"Servant, I want my boots polished and office cleaned and I want a huge cake only for me." Alfred said in a mock British accent.

"No way! Mutiny! I will be the new Captain and you will be my servant!" Matthew pointed to Alfred.

They glared at each other for a full minute before laughing. The twins stopped and stared at their reflections a little longer but put everything away in case the captain came back unexpectedly.

Cleaning resumed much quicker after their little break of fun.

* * *

"Excellent. At least you boys know how to follow directions."

Alfred and Matthew looked to where Arthur stood examining the entire office, organized and clean. Arthur swiped his finger in some places to see if there was any spot that they missed. By his impressed expression, they knew that they did well.

"Alright. Report for your other chores. I will call for you if I need one or both of you." Arthur waved them away.

When the sound of their footsteps disappeared down the hall, Arthur relaxed at his desk and began working on the crew's next plundering.

* * *

King Ivan sat in his office going over important documents involving new laws, taxes and other important issues in the Empire.

Knock. Knock.

"Enter."

His butler bowed and Ivan smiled at the chinese man. "What is it Yao?"

"Sir, a man by the name of Antonio Fernandez Carriedo wishes to speak with you." Yao said emotionlessly. "He says it is urgent."

Ivan put down his pen and folded hands upon his desk. His smile still in place but the Chinese man could see that it was strained.

"Bring him in."

A tall olive tanned man with brown curly hair and vibrant green eyes entered into the large office. By his outfit, anyone would know that he was a pirate.

The man smiled. "Hola Alteza. I came for my payment for this month's shipment."

Ivan just smiled bigger but reached into his desk and placed a small bag full of gold coins on top. The Spaniard frowned and narrowed his eyes at the King.

"Why am I paid so little? The payment is bigger."

"Da. But you failed to keep Arthur Kirkland from attacking my most important ship. So you only get small payment."

Antonio glared heatedly. "I had some of my men on your ship to help protect it. Your men are just insuffiecient," he sneered.

King Ivan returned the glare and the temperature dropped to freezing. Tension growing between both men.

"Perhaps, we can come to an agreement, da?"

"Yo escuchando."

Ivan smiled walked to his window. He turned to the awaiting pirate and smiled. The blue's and purples and oranges and reds of the sun set, gave the King an ethereal but deadly picture.

"I want you to find any family related to Arthur Kirkland and kill them. I had only managed to kill minor and distant family members. But it seems the main family is in hiding. Make examples out of them."

Antonio became shocked at the request before laughing. "Si. Si. I can do that. In fact, I know for a fact that Captain Kirkland has a lover and two children."

At this information, Ivan's curiosity peaked. "Oh? Who?"

"Her name is Marianne Bonnefoy. And from what I heard her sons Alfred and Matthew Bonnefoy had graduated at the top of this year's military class."Antonio happily informed.

Surprised showed on Ivan's face before returning back to his smile. "Interesting. She will make a great hostage."

"What about the twins?"

"Unfortunately, they have been captured by that man. But as long as I have his lover, he will be eating out of my hands." King Ivan chuckled darkly.

The King sat back down at his desk and dismissed the pirate. Antonio begrudgingly took the small pay.

Ivan laughed darkly to himself. He will break that pirate until he could no longer fight back.

He rang a bell and Yao entered the office.

"Yes Your Majesty?"

"Send an invitation to a Ms. Bonnefoy for tea. After all, we must let her know that her sons have been taken hostage."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Antonio whistled as he walked through the military school. Many looked at him curiously but he ignored them.

Soon he found the room he was looking for and knocked.

"Ve~ I'm coming!"

Feliciano opened the door to find Antonio smiling in front of him.

"Hola mi hermanito!"

Feliciano grinned so wide, his face looked like it would break if he smiled any bigger.

"Big brother Antonio! What are you doing here?"

Feliciano brought the older man inside and made sure no one had seen and locked the door. He didn't want any interruptions.

Antonio sat down on the small bed and smiled at the young Italian.

"I just came to see how you were doing. Your brother Lovino misses you even though he keeps insisting he doesn't." Antonio laughed lightly at the thought.

"Anyway, I just came to tell you that I will be back to hunting Kirkland and I want you to continue posing as a loyal soldier."

"Si. I understand."

"Bien. Well I have to leave, can't be here too long." Antonio smiled and headed towards the door. "Oh. I will send you the details later. Make sure no one finds out. Adios."

Feliciano watched as the Antonio left him alone in his room.

* * *

Yekaterina walked solemnly through the garden. Even the flowers seemed to match her mood, their colors dull and sad.

She sighed and sat on a bench to let her thoughts wander. It's been almost two weeks since Alfred and Matthew's kidnapping. She hoped that they would make it back safely.

Footsteps alerted her and she saw Natalya heading in her direction. Yekaterina saw that her sister looked anxious.

"What is the matter Natalya? Did something happen? Is it Vanya?" she asked worriedly.

Natalya shook her head. "Nyet. Brother wishes to speak to us. He says it is important."

The princesses made it to the throne room where they found their brother sitting on his throne. And nearby were three young men. Judging by their clothes, high class socialites, possibly princes or dukes.

"Ah. Yekaterina! Natalya! Come closer. I have good news!"

The girls' hearts leapt in their chests. Had Alfred and Matthew returned home safely? Did brother finally think them worthy enough to join the Army?

"What is it Vanya?" Yekaterina asked curiously.

King Ivan smiled and stood from his throne. He grabbed a hand from each girl and brought them closer to the three men.

"This is Duke Toris Laurinaitis, Count Eduard von Bock and Lord Ravis Galante. They are my allies."

"It is a pleasure, Your Highnesses." Toris politely addressed. The other two nodding in greetings.

"I have betrothed you, Natalya to Duke Toris and Yekaterina to Count Eduard. This will make the alliance much stronger." Ivan smiled.

* * *

Natalya couldn't focus during the rest of the meeting or when Toris began talking to her. She felt hallow. She was to be married and not a man whom she loved.

Alfred surfaced into her mind. His bright smile, his boisterous laughter and the twinkling of mischief and fun present in his sky blue eyes. Her heart ached in pain.

"-Miss Natalya? Are you alright?" Toris asked concerned. He noticed that she seemed distracted and thought the news of betrothal must have really shocked her.

"Would you like to sit-"

"Excuse me." Natalya quickly said and didn't even wait for him to respond. Leaving him alone in the garden, feeling rejected but determined to win her affection.

* * *

"I love machines. They are all like humans in that they all have different blue prints, like DNA for people. I've been helping local companies expand on ideas-"

Yekaterina internally sighed. Eduard was nice and handsome in his own way but she felt too stiff and formal unlike talking with Matthew.

Eduard had only talked about himself, his hobbies and his current accomplishments. It was wonderful that he loved the things he did and helped her to know him better, unfortunately, he seemed to not realize that she was getting bored.

"Please excuse me. I have lessons I must attend. It was very nice to meet you." Yekaterina smiled curtly.

"Very well. It was a pleasure to meet you as well."

Soon Yekaterina was alone in the library and sighed in relief. She needed something to distract herself, so she grabbed a book that looked interesting and began to read.

* * *

Marianne hummed while dusting a bookshelf in the library. Cleaning helped occupy her since she missed the noise from Alfred and Matthew.

Her thoughts wandered to the twins. It had been a while since they last wrote and it was worrisome. But Marianne figured they must be too busy at the moment.

Her lady's maid was dusting another part of the spare room.

"M'lady. A servant of His Majesty has arrived. I have him waiting in the library." The butler said as he fixed Marianne's appearance.

"Oh. I wonder what they want?"

Marianne found the albino General standing and looking around the library. She cleared her throat, gaining Gilbert's attention.

"Bonjour. I am Marianne Bonnefoy."

"Gilbert Beilschmidt. Your sons' commanding officer." Gilbert smiled.

Marianne brightened at the mention of the twins. She motioned for Gilbert to sit and poured some coffee and handing him a cup.

"Danke."

"So how are Alfred and Matthew? I hope they are doing well."

Gilbert put down the cup and cleared his throat. "Unfortunately, that's why I am here. Alfred and Matthew have been taken hostage."

Marianne's stopped, an awful feeling starting to pool in her stomach. Her fingers grabbed her cup until turned white.

"W-what? How?" Her voice cracking at the last question.

Gilbert sighed. He didn't want to be here, telling her that her children may or may not come back alive. "Our ship was ambushed by pirates and they were taken hostage while protecting me from harm."

Marianne stared at Gilbert, tears starting to fall from her blue eyes. She quickly grabbed her handkerchief and wiped the tears away. She needed to be strong right now.

"We are doing our best to trace them and bring them home." _Dead. Unfortunately._ Gilbert added mentally.

Marianne said nothing but nodded her head in understanding. Knowing that there wasn't anything else to say, Gilbert proceeded to leave.

"Wait!"

Gilbert turned to see the woman stand, a hand reaching out to him.

"Please. Tell me who has my children hostage."

Desperation and determination ran through her face and eyes. She wouldn't stop until she knew who had her children.

Gilbert said nothing for a few minutes. Analyzing the woman in front of him.

"Kirkland. Captain Arthur Kirkland."

He saw something flash in her eyes, shock, realization and...love? He wasn't sure but didn't stick around to be asked anymore questions.

Marianne stood in shock.

Arthur.

He had kidnapped their children and didn't even know it.

She smiled at the thought. To think Arthur would finally meet his children after so many years. It made her giddy inside.

They could be a family again.

Marianne hummed in happiness the rest of the day.

* * *

Arthur was looking everywhere. He moved items from their spots and check the others again in case.

"Where is it?"

Arthur ran his hands through his hair in frustration. The key was missing! The only key to the drawer where he kept the picture of his family.

The moon shown brightly through the office, giving more light along with the light bulb.

"Damn." He gently touched the drawer and sighed. "Guess I'll have to find it tomorrow."

Arthur headed to bed. After all, tomorrow would be busier than usual.

* * *

Matthew yawned as he emptied his pockets before climbing into bed.

He and Alfred and been given new sleeping quarters, generously from the captain. It was smaller than their room on the Empirial ship they were on before but comfortable.

Alfred lay half asleep on the full size bed and waiting for Matthew to turn off the lights.

"Are you almost done? I want to sleep." Alfred complained.

Matthew rolled his eyes. "Yeah, almost." Something unfamiliar was in his pocket, carefully he brought it out to find the small key he had put in there that morning.

"Damn. I forgot this was in my pocket." Matthew muttered.

Alfred, hearing his brother talking to himself, went to see what was in his hand.

"A key?"

"Yeah. It's from the captain's office and I forgot to put it back."

"Well we can put it back tomorrow when he's not looking." Alfred yawned. "Come on, I'm tired."

Matthew placed the key next to his and Alfred's pocket watches. He turned the lights off and laid down next to his brother.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter! This one is longer than all the others and I tried to update this quickly.**

 **What will happen next? Stay tuned!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW ! They inspire me!**

 **Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6 Fathers and Fights

**I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! College has been really hectic and I've been swamped with homework!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot! Enjoy!**

* * *

 _The sun rays shine on the water droplets, gleaming like diamonds upon the flowers. The gardens stretched far and wide. Arthur stood in the middle of the garden, unsure how he came to be there. Laughter filled the air and Arthur followed the sound. He found it coming from his left._

 _The peaceful picture that he found himself looking at made his heart swell with love and pain as he watched Marianne play with his sons. His children. They were so tiny. Small and pudgy. Their little fingers trying and fumbling to make daisy chains just like their mother._

 _Slowly, he walked closer. They hadn't noticed him yet. Maybe he would be able to touch them again. Just as he was a few feet away and almost able to place a hand on Marianne's shoulder, she turned to look at him. Her blue eyes were full of happiness, love, betrayal, hurt, anger and sadness. Without word, she rose and gathered the children close to her._

 _Alfred and Matthew looked at him with confusion and fear. He didn't like that. They weren't supposed to look at him like that. It should be love and pride for him._

 _"Marianne," Arthur choked out._

 _She brought the children closer to her and smiled sadly at him. "Mon armour."_

 _A powerful breeze swept past, making Arthur close his eyes and when they opened again, his family was gone._

 _"Arthur! Help us! Help us!"_

 _The scream echoed all around. He couldn't find its location. He ran as fast as he could until her found the manor._

 _His heart stopped._

 _Fire._

 _The house was on fire._

 _"Arthur!"_

 _"Daddy!"_

 _The desperate voices broke his stupor and he ran inside the burning building. The smoke filled his lungs as he ran throughout the entire house. No sign of them but he was so close! Their cries filled the entire house._

 _A pain filled scream spread throughout the house. He found the source in the ballroom. He froze mid-step at the scene that greeted him. His heart filling with pain, grief and anger._

 _Their bodies lay in the middle of the floor, blood pooling around them. Their cold dead eyes stared unblinkingly at him. They continued to stare and blame him for their deaths._

 _He barely noticed the flames licking close to him. It seemed to take all eternity before he was only a few feet away from their bodies._

 _"Hahaha! Pathetic!"_

 _The voice echoed sounded clearly over the flames. Arthur looked to find a tall man standing covered in blood over the bodies. Cold violet eyes gazed maniacally at him._

 _King Ivan grinned widely at the frozen Arthur._

 _"You will be next!"_

 _"You bastard!" Arthur snarled. "Marianne! Alfred! Matthew! Wake up!"_

* * *

Arthur woke in a cold sweat, he ran a shaky hand through his hair and tried to shake the vivid dream from his mind. When he was calm enough, Arthur looked towards the window to find that it was still dark out. Dawn would come in around an hour or so.

Knowing that he wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep, Arthur dressed and headed to the kitchen to prepare himself some tea.

The _Elizabeth Rose_ flew steadily through the clouds, keeping in cover but still having visibility all round. The light orange rays began to peak over the horizon, incasing the ship in an ethereal glow. Captain Arthur Kirkland, breathed in the fresh air all around, no traces of smog or smoke, just natural air. With a hot cup of Earl Grey in his hand and with most of the men fast asleep, the tranquility was Paradise.

He stood near the wheel, keeping an eye on the whole ship.

"Kirkland-san, the preparations for the attack is all prepared." Kiku said respectfully as he neared the captain.

Arthur sipped his tea and nodded. "Very well. Wake the twins up and lock them in my office. I don't want them in the way. And wake the rest of the crew."

"Hai."

Arthur was once again left in silence and he quickly finished his tea.

* * *

Kiku walked determinedly to his destination. On the outside, he looked completely calm. However, he was nervous about talking to the twins. They didn't leave on very good terms.

He gave a quick knock and opened the door to find both sleeping soundly. Alfred was sprawled all over his twin and drooling on his pillow. Matthew was hugging Alfred tightly, content to use his brother as a pillow.

"It's time to wake up. The captain wishes to see you." Kiku shook the teens.

"What?" Alfred said groggily. "The captain?"

"Mmm. Go back to sleep Al." Matthew mumbled and snuggled closer to his twin.

"I'm sorry but the captain wishes to see you." Kiku said gently.

After blinking away some of their sleepiness, a set of blue and violet eyes glare at the Japanese man, making him fidget. They said nothing and went back to sleeping in their bed, completely ignoring him.

"Please you must get up." Kiku said desperately.

Alfred moved his head to face his once friend. "Tell the captain, i'm tired of being his servant. He can shove his orders straight up his-"

"Al! I want to live a while longer!" Matthew huffed at his brother's lack of tact. "Why must you be so difficult?"

Alfred smirked at his scowling twin. A silent conversation passing between them. Kiku shifted awkwardly and cleared his throat to gain their attention.

"I do insist that you both get up."

Neither twin moved and closed their eyes, not even responding to Kiku's frantic and desperate pleas. Seeing as they weren't going to listen to him, Kiku quickly left the room to inform the captain. He was not going to tolerate this at all.

* * *

Arthur overlooked the entire crew, making sure everything was ready to go. The ship was running smoothly, so when the frantic and desperate voice of Kiku telling him that Alfred and Matthew refused to get up, Arthur's peaceful attitude turned irritated quickly.

He stormed through the hallways, every crew member moving out of the way, knowing to avoid the captain's wrath.

The door swung opened without any warning. The slam of the door against the wall startled the twins and earning a glare from them with the same intensity as Arthur.

Kiku stood off to the side, feeling the intensity and crackling air between the adult and teens. While looking back and forth between them, he noticed that the twins had the same glare as Arthur.

Without thinking, Kiku moved closer to Arthur's face then to the twins, startling and confusing the threesome.

"Is there something wrong?" Arthur asked cautiously.

"Ah. No please excuse me." Kiku said embarrassed.

Arthur raised an eyebrow but didn't press any farther. He turned to glare at the now scowling twins. "Why aren't you two out of bed and dressed?"

" 'Cause we don't wanna." Alfred said defiantly.

Arthur mentally cringed at the teen's purposeful butchering of the English language. He sighed in annoyance. "I don't care what you want, you two will get up and dressed this instant."

"You're not our father! So don't go bossing us around!" Alfred retorted hotly.

"Thank the Heavens for that! I wouldn't want to be a father to a pair of stubborn brats!" he ranted. "I bet your father couldn't stand you and purposely left your mother and you. If I was in his shoes, I would have done the same thing!"

Arthur's heavy breathing was the only thing heard in the room and in the hallway moments ago. When he looked back onto the faces of the twins, he instantly regretted his words.

Their eyes were red-rimmed and teary. A complete sadness, hurt, and anger showed onto their look of abandonment of their parent.

Alfred and Matthew quickly averted their eyes and began to dress. Arthur felt guilty but was too stubborn and unsure how to apologize.

Without any more fuss, the twins followed the captain. He lead them to his office and they waited patiently for him to give them instructions, not even bothering to look at him.

Arthur cleared his throat. "So...well...I'll have some breakfast sent up for you. However, you will be locked here all day as I have some business to attend to and I don't want the both of you getting in the way."

He waited for them to give him some form of acknowledgement on that they heard him. "Did you hear me?"

A shrug. Arthur sighed in defeat, at least he knew they heard him. "Very well. Breakfast will be up shortly."

Alfred and Matthew turned to watch him leave, the lock loudly making aware that they were stuck in here. When they could no longer hear the receding footsteps, their tears fell freely.

Tears for their father who abandoned them and tears for knowing that the captain's words were probably true.

And that's what hurt the most.

* * *

Sunlight trickled in through the window, casting a orange glow around the small parlour room. Marianne sipped her coffee quietly, her mind preoccupied with thoughts about her family.

"M'lady. The mail has arrived." Adrianne placed the letters on the coffee table.

"Thank you." Marianne smiled gratefully.

She gingerly picked up the mail and quickly shifted through them. Most were invitations to upcoming balls or tea time with some of her friends.

Two letters stood out the most. One with the royal family crest and the other...with the Kirkland family crest. Her heart sped up and she decided to read the second one last.

She carefully opened the envelope and read the letter, her eyes widening with shock and fear.

 _Dear Ms. Bonnefoy,_

 _It is with deep pain that I must inform you that your sons, Alfred and Matthew Bonnefoy have been taken hostage by the notorious pirate Arthur Kirkland._

 _I would like for you to attend tea with me Friday afternoon. I expect to see you there, for we have much to discuss about your lover and children._

 _I hope I didn't catch you off guard. My officers will be there to escort you to the castle around 3 o'clock. Don't leave anywhere because I will know._

 _Your King,_

 _Ivan Braginsky._

Marianne gripped the letter tightly in her hand. Her knuckles turned white from the death grip.

He knew. He knew everything. Her family was in danger. And so was she. How coukd he have found out?

Marianne took deep breaths to calm her racing heart and proceeded to open the last letter. She read it with intensity but kept a blank face through the entire thing.

 _Dear Marianne,_

 _I'm going straight to the point. You and the boys are in danger. Be careful when you visit the King, he will try to keep you hostage to lure us._

 _I will be visiting on Saturday. Don't die. I will bring the others._

 _Forever yours,_

 _A. K._

Slowly, she walked to the fire place and threw the letter into the fire. She watched with a tiny bit of satisfaction as it burned to non-existence.

How dare he. Thinking he could come back into her life after this long. She and her boys have been fine, even after he left.

"I don't need your help," she whispered harshly to the fire.

She quickly rang for her lady's maid. The maid entered minutes later.

"Yes M'lady?"

"Yes. Will you help me pick out a dress suitable to have tea with his majesty for Friday? I want to be prepared." Marianne smiled brightly to the maid.

"Of course."

"Thank you."

Marianne walked out of the room, thoughts about her family and the king's invitation and his knowledge of her affiliation to Arthur. She would not let him harm her precious family, no matter what.

* * *

Friday came to fast for Marianne but she needed to calm her frantic heart. She made sure her hair was still in a neat bun and no loose hairs present. She smoothed her dark blue dress of any wrinkles and waited for her escorts to appear.

A few officers came and Marianne recognized Gilbert right away. He helped her into the carriage before mounting his horse and leading the way.

The carriage ride was quiet and bumpy. The green scenery passing by in blurs.

The large palace stood imposingly, making Marianne swallow in fear as they inched closer and closer. She closed her eyes and took deep breaths to calm her nervousness.

Marianne was lead through various hallways until she was brought to a large garden behind the palace. A medium sized table had been placed nearby, already set with tea and treats.

The King was seated and smiled at his guest. "Come have a seat."

She was seated across of His Majesty and waited as her tea was poured for her. Both sat quietly and only the sound of china was present in the garden.

Ivan smiled at Marianne. "I know of your relationship with Arthur Kirkland. If you tell me where he is hiding, I might spare you and your sons for associating with a wanted criminal."

Marianne gazed into the King's face, counting and taking deep breaths to calm her fear and anxiety. She didn't expect him to start so soon.

"I do not know where Arthur has been hiding." Marianne said as she gazed steadily at him. "I have not seen him in nineteen years. I am not even sure he is alive at this point."

She knew that Arthur was alive, everyone knew. But having the King think that she didn't think about him could help her.

"Nyet. He is still alive." He watched her expressions carefully.

"Oh? I did not know." Marianne feigned surprise.

"Indeed."

Nobody spoke for the rest of the tea time but Marianne could feel his gaze when she looked around the garden an away from him. It seemed like eternity before the little tea party ended.

"I had a lovely time, perhaps we can have another soon. Preferably with your family next time."

"Of course." Marianne said politely.

The ride back home allowed for her thoughts to swim around. The king was definitely up to something. She was expecting more conversation and interrogation about her knowledge of Arthur. However, she was thankful that it was only small talk, this time.

Thoughts of her boys and Arthur filled her mind. Wondering how they were getting along. Alfred was probably being just as stubborn as Arthur and Matthew more quiet of the two backing up his brother. A quiet giggle escaped. Poor Arthur had no idea how stubborn and mischievous their children were. Better late than never, to learn about your children.

* * *

Arthur was frustrated beyond belief. He paced back and forth in the twins room. Since they were currently locked in his office, he couldn't go in there to pace with his thoughts.

They gave him the damn cold shoulder the entire day! And wouldn't even respond to him, he had to have a middle man to pass on the mesaages between them. It was infuriating and annoying!

When he felt that he exhausted enough of his frustration, he set out to prepare for the upcoming battle that would soon take place.

Something caught his eye on their dresser. It was a gold color but two jackets covered moat of it. When he removed the articles of clothing, two pocket watches stared back at him.

He picked them up and examined them. They were familiar in some way but he couldn't figure out from what. He recognized his own family emblem but concluded that these were expensive watches.

Anger flashed in his eyes and a snarl erupted from his lips. If those two thought they could steal something from his family they were gravely mistaken.

They didn't look like the type to steal things but he would have to interrogate them later. He put the two watches into a hidden pocket in his coat and looked back upon the dresser and gasped in surprise.

His key! What was it doing in their room?

Arthur had a lot of questions for the two of them before the night was through.

"Captain our target is ahead! Give the orders?!"

Arthur placed the key next to the watches in his coat and headed to the main deck. Sailors were grabbing their weapons and readying the cannons.

When they were close enough to board, the attack began. Gunshots, swords and shouts from all sides echoed through the night.

The battle was just the thing Arthur needed to clear his mind of stress. Many of their opponents were down and the men began to loot many of the supplies.

Arthur cut down and shot s many as he could.

"Keep going! We won't stop 'till we've looted the whole thing!" Arthur cried encouraged.

Men cheered for their victory and they fought with renewed energy.

* * *

Alfred and Matthew could hear the noise of the fight. A few close calls came when a few tried to break into the Captain's quarters. They realized they had nothing to defend themselves with this time.

They expected this battle to last awhile.

* * *

Arthur was distracted when the hit to his head came. The world was blurry and spinning rapidly as he tried to defend himself. He must have been defended better than he thought because a cry of pain came from his attacker, making the man to stumble backwards.

The world stopped spinning and Arthur could clearly see the large cut onto his attacker's chest. The man was trying to stop the rapid blood flow but it was no use.

"You bastard," he choked out.

Arthur smirked in triumph. "It's a gift really."

The light in the man's eyes faded and only a corpse was left. Arthur turned to find more opponents, when a shot rang out. Arthur stopped cold as pain shot through him. He looked down to see a gun shot in the left side of his chest.

Time seemed to go in slow motion as the crew watched Arthur's body fall. Lukas, who had been tending to other injured men, quickly went to the Captain's side.

The fight resumed but the men fought to avenge their leader. The battle continued on as Lukas removed the Captain's jacket and shirt as well.

Lukas eyes widened in shock at the lack of wound. Arthur groaned and slowly opened his eyes.

"Urgh. What happened?"

"You were shot," Lukas stated. "But there is no wound on you at all."

Arthur checked himself and sure enough he was unscathed of any major wounds. Suddenly, he had an idea of what had saved him but decided to check at a later time.

The battle ended a few minutes later and the pirates left as fast as they came, leaving no trace of them besides the damaged merchant ship.

When Arthur entered his room, he saw Alfred and Matthew occupying his bed. He decided to let them sleep and he went to sit at his desk.

He closed his eyes for just a little rest. Sleep immediately took over and he vaguely remembered about about the pocket watches lying within his coat chest pocket.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! What will happen next? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **Thank you all for being patient. Homework and school ate making me super busy lately. I barely have time to write. I'll try and update faster but no promises.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it! I made this chapter a little longer to make up the time that I haven't updated.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! They inspire me and I love feedback!**

 **Until next time! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7 The Hidden Truth

**An update! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot!**

* * *

Marianne paced back and forth for the arrival of her unwanted guests, well at least one of them. She sighed and decided a change of scenery would do her some good and left the library to the gardens. The wind blew a gentle summer breeze and Marianne's blue eyes gazed at the roses dancing in the wind. She touched the roses, careful not to cut herself on the thorns. She didn't know how long she was out there tending and admiring the gardens but time seemed to slow down until the butler alerted her of her guests.

She took calming breaths before she entered the library. The Kirkland family sat and waited for her. They looked just as she remembered them since she last saw them. The only girl and sister of the Kirkland brother's enveloped Marianne in a hug.

"Oh Marianne! It's been so long since we've seen each other!"

Marianne laughed and smiled at the red-haired woman. "Molly, we have so much to catch on. Oui?"

Someone cleared their throat and Marianne steeled herself to look at the man she did not want to see. His vibrant green eyes met her ocean blue ones. Those green eyes so much like Arthur's that guilt began to rise in the pool of her stomach. She smiled at everyone else and avoided his gaze.

"Molly, Patrick, Dylan, and…Allistor, would you like some tea?" Marianne asked curtly.

Various 'yes' were murmured from the family and Marianne called for the refreshments. Tension quickly filled the awkward silence and only the sounds of teacups clinking against the plates were filling the silence. No longer being able to stand the tense silence, Molly blew a stay hair away and turned to the Frenchwoman.

"Marianne, where are my darling nephews Alfie and Mattie? I bet they have grown to be very handsome young men." Molly gushed.

Marianne was thankful for the topic and smiled fondly, thinking about her children. "They are doing well." Then the thought of the King after them and Arthur made her smile falter. "They… they were on their first assignment when… they were kidnapped by pirates."

The families eyes widened in surprise and fear. The thought of their nephews being held hostage and most likely being tortured by the scum of the Earth set their protective instincts on over drive. Molly's eyes began to water and her twin Patrick quietly began to sooth her. Dylan's jaw tightened and his posture became rigid. Marianne turned her gaze to the oldest brother and saw that anger was clearly evident upon his handsome face. He clenched his hands so hard that his knuckles turned white. He narrowed his green eyes in Marianne's direction, making her lower her gaze.

"Who was the bastard that took them?" He hissed with barely contained anger.

Marianne didn't say anything for a few minutes but lifted her head. "It was Arthur who kidnapped them."

The name of their youngest brother made everyone freeze in their spots. Marianne looked straight onto them but inside she was scared of their reactions.

"Well at least, he won't hurt them too bad." Patrick tried to lighten the mood, but his siblings looked at him with an _are-you-stupid_ look.

"Arthur!?" Allistor cursed under his breath. "How long have they been missing?"

"A few weeks now."

"Damn it all to hell."

"What's wrong with him being with his children?" Patrick asked confused.

Allistor glared at his brother but they were unfazed as they waited for an explanation. "Nothing. I'm going out for a smoke." he gritted out.

Everyone watched as Allistor stormed out of the library. It was quiet for a few minutes before the rest of the family wished to rest from their long trip.

* * *

Around dinner time, Marianne found herself in the library once again with the oldest Kirkland sibling as he entered. She ignored his presence and hoped that he would not come to talk to her.

"We need to talk. Now."

Marianne placed a bookmark in her book and looked at him. Time seemed to stop as they continued to gaze into each other's eyes and her heart began to speed up along with the guilt gnawing at her insides.

"What is it Allistor?"

The Scotsman ran a hand through his hair before sitting down across from her. "Why did you go to the tea party with the King?"

Marianne raised an eyebrow at his accusing tone. "I could _not_ go, for it would have been rude and he would have made me go either way."

"Of course you could have not gone! You could have gone away on holiday or something!"

Allistor's voice slightly rose in apprehension, making Marianne glare at him. He knew what the consequences were if someone disobeyed the King's order.

"It doesn't matter now. Is that all?" Marianne asked irritated and reopened her book. However, before she could continue reading, Allistor threw the book from her hands.

"What is your problem?!" Allistor yelled.

"My problem is you!"

Allistor narrowed his eyes but Marianne gazed back firmly. "Allistor, there won't and never will be an... _us._ I'm sorry."

Allistor snorted in disbelief. "Tch. You think Arthur is just going to waltz right back into your lives?! Wake up! He hasn't bothered keeping in contact! I bet he even forgot he has children. The life of booze and whores was too much to pass on and he didn't want to be chained down!"

Marianne stood from her seat, her eyes watering in anger. "Non! He wouldn't do that! He loves us very much! He just can't come because the King is after him!"

"Excuses! He hasn't been back for nineteen years! But I have! I've watched the twins grow up! I've been more of a father to them than he has! But you won't give _us_ a chance! What happened? We courted for a while and almost engaged but you cut it off! Why?"

Marianne watched with fallen tears as Allistor breathed hard from his rant. His voice became soft and he stood in front of Marianne, gently cupping her cheek. The place where his hand touched her skin gave her shivers.

"Why? Tell me." He continued softly and looking at her with a loving and longing gaze. "I would protect you and never leave you. I love those boys like their my own. Why can't you just accept that your in love with me?"

"I...I d-don't... Can't..."

Before she could form a coherent sentence, his lips were upon hers. Her eyes widened in surprise and he gripped her closer and she stood frozen.

 _SLAP!_

A red hand print was on his left cheek and he looked at the woman that he loved with hurt and anger.

"I'm sorry. I can't be with you...because my heart still belongs to Arthur. I love you but I was never _in_ love with you. Arthur is the father of my children and I intend to wait for him, no matter how long."

Tears ran down her face but she gave him a sad smile. "Even if we had gotten married, Arthur would forever be my first love and he will always hold my heart in his hands. So you see, it would never work. I would just be lying to you about my affections and I want you to find someone who will love you for _you._ Please understand."

Silence engulfed them both and Marianne waited anxiously for his response. He was a good man, though had a quick and fiery temper, he was still important to her and her children.

"He's never coming back." Allistor tried again to persuade her. Marianne shook her head sadly at the pitiful state of the man in front of him.

"I don't care. He knows that I love him and will always wait for him."

Allistor growled in anger and had a strong urge to throw something. Marianne looked sadly at him.

"Why? Why do you continue to say that Arthur will never come back?" She asked heart-broken at his words.

Allistor chuckled. It was filled with contempt and he thought it was ironic that he was and will always be jealous of his baby brother for Marianne's affection. Since they'd been children, Arthur was always jealous of him.

"What's so funny?"

"Arthur won't ever come back because I _made sure_ he would never come back."

"What do you mean?" Marianne questioned suspiciously.

"It means...I told him that you and the boys were murdered by the King!" Allistor smirked in her direction. "If I couldn't have ya! Nobody can!"

Marianne gasped and placed a hand on her mouth. Her head shaking in disbelief. This couldn't be true. It just couldn't.

"W-what? Why would you do that?!" Marianne yelled angrily and confused.

Allistor gazed long and hard into her blue eyes. The anger and betrayal evident upon her face.

"It was because with him out of the way...I could have you for myself. I thought that if he didn't come back, there would be nothing in the way of our affections for each other."

Marianne looked at him with disgust and anger and before she knew it, she slapped him again. And again. And again.

"Why?! Why?! My children do not know their father! They've deserved to know their father but you selfishly took that from them! I hate you! I love him and you kept him away from us! I never want to see you again!"

She slapped him one more time before storming out of the library upstairs to her room. She flung herself onto to her bed and cried. Her heart breaking from anger and betrayal. Oh how she wished she had known sooner and found a way to contact him.

Meanwhile, Allistor stared at the empty spot which Marianne had just occupied until several voices brought him out of his stupor.

The other Kirkland siblings had come from their hiding spot behind a shelf where they had seen and heard the entire exchange.

"I can't believe you Allistor!" Molly yelled angrily. Her face turning red just like her hair. "You're terrible! How could you do that to this family!? To her and the twins!?"

Patrick and Dylan glared at their older brother. Allistor just glared back before taking a cigar and lighting it up. Everything was messed up that was for sure, now they would demand him to find a way to contact their brother and tell him the truth. Just thinking about it, made Allistor's blood boil. That brat would definitely shoot him on the spot and he hoped to find a way to hold off on telling his brother anything.

Allistor sighed in irritation. This was not how the day and visit was supposed to go.

* * *

Breath in and out. In and out. It doesn't look good if his fingers are broken. Natalya tried her hardest to restrain herself from harming her fiancee. The man was always trying to talk to her and she just wanted peace and quiet.

"Miss Natalya, why don't we go into to town and stroll around the marketplace?" Toris asked politely. He secretly hoped that she would agree, he was having a hard time getting her to spend time with him.

"Nyet." Natalya continued down the corridors hoping to lose him in the process, unfortunately, she was having no luck.

Toris' smile faltered. "Oh. W-well we could go to the gardens or do anything that you like!"

Natalya stopped and Toris was hopeful that he finally gotten through her tough exterior.

"Nyet. I don't want to do anything with you. Now leave me alone. I am going to visit with my sister and I don't want you around." She said coldly. Her dark blue eyes sending chills down Toris' spine.

"O-of course, I will see you at dinner." Quickly, Toris left so as not to be at the receiving end of her wrath.

When she was alone, Natalya headed towards her sister's room. She gave a knock and soon Yekaterina answered her door and smiled at her younger sister.

"Sister! Come in!"

Both girls sat in a couch inside the room and it was quiet for a little while until Natalya sighed in irritation.

"What is the matter Natalya?" Yekaterina asked worriedly.

"I hate my fiancee! He won't ever leave me alone and is always trying to get me to spend time with him! I just wish he would disappear!"

Yekaterina frowned and looked at her hands in her lap. "We have no choice, sister. Vanya has chosen them for us. We must accept it."

Natalya looked at her sister with a look of betrayal. "What? How could you say that!? What about Matthew! You would just marry someone you don't love and abandon him like that!?"

Yekaterina said nothing but tears started to firm in her eyes. She clenched her fists at Natalya's accusations and questions.

"Tell me Yekaterina! You're just going to follow orders?!"

"I have no choice!"

Natalya was startled at the sudden volume of Yekaterina's voice. She saw that Yekaterina was trembling and tears were running down.

"We have no choice Natalya." she said softly. "I _want_ to wait for them, for him, forever if I had too but Vanya's word is law. We cannot disobey."

Deep down Natalya knew that they couldn't disobey their brother. But it wasn't fair! She finally found someone who wasn't intimidated by her and could make her secretly smile. Toris was a good man and Eduard but their hearts were with others.

Natalya stood up from the couch and slowly headed towards the door. She gave a little glance to her sister who was quietly crying her heart out. "Nyet, we do have a choice but only if you are brave enough to fight for it. Do you want to live with regrets for the rest of your life thinking of 'what ifs'? I will not and I will fight till the very end."

Natalya left her sister speechless and headed towards her brother's study.

The youngest princess knocked on the study's door but no answer came. Taking a risk of the King's anger, the princess opened the door. The study was empty but curiosity overcame her sense of guilt.

It was the first time she has been in here without her brother watching her every move. Natalya browsed through some books on a shelf and various knick knacks.

She walked around the desk and was about to leave when something caught her eye.

A large manila folder with a large 'SECRET PROJECT' in red. Quickly, glancing around and listening for any indication of her brother or servants heading towards the room and finding nothing, she opened it.

Her eyes widened in shock and she almost gagged at the horrors which were detailed into the reports. Photographs of bodies mauled and taken apart for research filled the folder.

Before she could comprehend what she had just found, footsteps approached and judging by the voices, it was her brother and his butler Yao.

The doorknob turned and Natalya's heart beat rapidly inside her chest.

* * *

Ivan entered his study and immediately he could feel that something was amiss. He took a long and slow glance in the study. Nothing seemed out of place, nevertheless, he took slow strides just for good measure to intimidate the intruder, if there was one.

He waited a few minutes before he decided he was just being silly and went to grab a book from his shelf.

"Yao. Bring me some vodka for me. I want to enjoy my new book with alcohol."

"Yes your majesty." Yao gave a stiff nod and was about to head out the door when he spotted something or someone of interest.

Deciding to help, he turned back towards the king.

"Your Majesty," Yao gained the attention of the King.

"Yao. Why are you not listening to me?" Ivan asked coldly.

Yoa was not intimidated in the least. "I just remembered that you have a meeting with your top Generals, aru. We don't want them to make decisions without you, aru."

Ivan looked at Yao in surprise and childishly smiled to his butler. "Ah what would I do without you Yao."

Both left the study quickly and Yao gave a quick nod and closed the door.

Natalya breathed a sigh of relief before moving the curtain away so she could get out of a hidden niche. She made sure she had everything inside the manila and quickly left to her room. She needed to study this secret project more.

* * *

Arthur groaned in frustration as the two stubborn twins were lounging around on his bed, completely ignoring him. Again. Dealing with teenagers was starting to make him feel old. He remembered being a pain in the ass when he was their age but being as they were twins, they were double trouble.

Literally.

Arthur had already lost track of how many times he had scolded Alfred and even Matthew occasionally.

"Alfred. Matthew. Eat the scones. Or else no supper." Arthur felt like he was dealing with children with how stubborn they could be.

The twins gave horrified looks at Arthur then to the burnt pieces of charcoal sitting on a plate.

"I'd rather die than eat pieces of charcoal." Alfred stuck his tongue out to show his disgust.

"I bet he made the chef cry from fright with these." Matthew interjected, causing the twins to snicker and Arthur to turn red from embarrassment and anger.

"I'll have you know that there is nothing wrong with my cooking, you wankers!"

"Could've fooled us old man." Alfred rolled his eyes before laying back down upon Arthur's bed. Matthew leaned back against his brother and both watched amusedly as Arthur spluttered in shock.

"So if you're done bothering us," Alfred began.

"We would like for you too kindly leave," Matthew continued.

"Because we are bored of you." they finished together.

They easily dismissed the pirate and pretended to sleep.

Arthur was having none of it. He didn't care if they were acting like brats to get back at him. He demanded respect. And he would get it.

"Why are you two still in my quarters?! Get out! I'm the captain here!" Arthur said annoyed.

"That's nice." the twins said sarcastically.

Arthur huffed in anger and would find a suitable punishment for them. But for now, he would sit back at his desk and work on some paper work.

Hours passed by peacefully between the three. Alfred stared at the ceiling, thinking about his life back home before he and Matthew were kidnapped. He sighed sadly when he thought of their mother. She must be crying and worrying about them.

The silence was broken by Matthew. "Captain, are you by any chance related to an Allistor Kirkland?"

This gained the immediate attention of Arthur and Alfred looked at his twin curiously.

"Why are you asking that Mattie?"

Matthew turned to look at his twin. "I was thinking about Maman and he sort of came to mind."

Arthur cleared his throat. "How does that concern you?"

Matthew just shrugged in response. "Well, him and Maman courted for a while. We thought they were going to get married when we younger. And I realized you had the same last name."

Arthur sighed. He didn't like talking about his siblings. He was the black sheep out of them. They were probably thrilled that he would most likely never come back. But the twins were giving him looks of pure curiosity that he was having a hard time trying to ignore and say 'no'.

"Yes. I am related to him. In fact, he's my older brother and the oldest out of all my siblings."

Alfred lifted his eyebrows in surprise. "Really? I guess if they did marry, we would have been related."

Arthur didn't like those much too innocent smiles the twins were wearing but he chuckled at how strange that would have been. "Yes. Well, I'm surprised Allistor would want to settle down at all. He likes living his life of a bachelor."

"I doubt it. He was pretty serious about our mother." Alfred mused skeptically. "He actually got super angry when mother broke it off. She said she couldn't betray our father."

Arthur snickered darkly. He would have loved to see this woman put him in his place. He wouldn't mind watching her stand up to his hot-tempered brother.

"I would love to see that. Your mother sounds like a woman who takes no crap from anyone."

Alfred and Matthew laughed at the captain's thought of their mother.

"It's true." Alfred said happily. "She told us how she met our father. She used to work at an Inn and he ran into her but completely ignored her. That jerk. Anyway, she throws her shoe at his head and they practically have an insult contest."

Arthur stopped smiling when he the story. It was eerily similar to his and Marianne's. He looked at the boys while they were smiling and laughing between themselves, instantly forgetting that he was in the room as well.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts. He would think about Marianne later.

"Captain," Matthew began hesitantly. "You're actually really fun to hang out with."

Arthur gazed in shock at the teens. They were smiling widely and he could see that they were genuinely content to be in his presence.

"Thank you. Now if you don't mind, I have some work I still have to do."

Arthur turned back to his paperwork and gave a secretive smile.

He enjoyed their company as well, most of the time. But he wouldn't dare admit it.

* * *

 **Did I surprise you with this chapter? Tell me your thoughts in a review! Thank you all for reading this story and waiting patiently for updates!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! They inspire me!**

 **Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8 Secrets Revealed

**Hi! Sorry I didn't update this sooner. Last week was hectic with Finals and getting sick on Finals week, that was a real pain. I'm still a little under the weather but I finally finished this chapter so I hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot!**

* * *

The Military Academy is quiet and most of its occupants are asleep, unaware of the danger that is lurking around the corner. A shadow navigates gracefully in the dark to his destination. Feliciano grins at being able to sneak into the secure files of each soldier. He skims through the first drawer to find his next victims.

Feliciano smiles in triumph and daydreaming about the praise that would come his way from Big Brother Antonio. After all, it was best to be prepared from every possible outcome that would come with working for the King.

When he finds the ones he needs, he quickly looks through them before placing them back inside. The information stored deeply into his memory.

He leaves the office and it is like he hadn't even entered to begin with. His footsteps are light and makes it to his room unnoticed. Though he constantly keeps himself alert.

Lighting a few candles, the young Italian constructs his letter in code of his findings. After he has finished, Feliciano hides the letter in his Bible. He doesn't want Ludwig or anyone to find it and ruin his mission. Feliciano goes to sleep in a good mood.

* * *

The streets are busy and full and it is almost impossible to navigate through the crowd. The weekend is always the busiest with many buying breads, fish, jewellery and many other items that the vendors try to coerce customers to buy. Ludwig spots Feliciano in the main square flirting with many young women. He sighs at the Italian's antics. He will never understand the inner workings of the young Italian's mind, but it was probably for the best anyway.

Feliciano notices the young German and waves crazily at his friend. Earning a few giggles from the beautiful woman by his side. Ludwig blushes in embarrassment and quickly looks away and pretends to be preoccupied by something nearby. Feliciano says a quick goodbye to the women and runs over to his friend.

"Ludwig! Ludwig! It's me Feliciano! What-a are you-a doing here?" Feliciano happily questions as he bounces over to Ludwig.

Lidwig sighs. Why did he have to be friends with the over zealous Italian. "Just visiting some cousins of mine. What are you doing here?"

"Me? I was-a sending a letter to my Fratello! I told him I missed him and hopefully he can come and visit!"

Ludwig half listened as Feliciano talked about his brother and how his day was going and what he wanted to eat and how to pick up pretty ladies, etc. The young German was surprised that Feliciano could keep talking without stopping.

Ludwig internally smiled at having a carefree friend who wasn't planning to kill him in the process when they were on a mission. After all, Feliciano was his very close friend.

* * *

Natalya stares at her recent findings, although she is no longer processing the words on the page. Her hands are shaking as she rereads the files for the fifth time that afternoon. She wraps her shawl tightly around her and she wishes it was Alfred who was hugging her. She shakes her head of the thought and refocuses upon the problem at hand.

Natalya can't believe her brother would do such a thing but the proof is sitting right in front of her.

Human Dolls.

Homunculus.

No matter their name, beings who should not be roaming the Earth.

Perfect soldiers for her brother to use to conquer other lands. The blood, gore and body parts of the "experiments" are becoming too much. She just wants to scream and hit something and cry and never get up but she can't, though her emotions are a mess and she doesn't even know what to feel at this point, she keeps the blank face that she had created and perfected ever since she could remember.

The list of names of the people who had been experimented on, stare at her. She realizes that many of them were criminals. No one would miss them, unless the were innocent but it would be no use, they were dead, taken apart and put back together as weapons.

She had to confront her brother about this. And her sister! She needed to understand why her brother was doing this.

Quickly, she put the papers back into the folder and determinedly walks to her brother's study.

* * *

 _Crash!_

Ivan threw his Vodka bottle against the wall. He ran a hand furiously through his hair. Violet eyes searching frantically around the now half destroyed room.

He couldn't find it! He needed to find it! Those documents could ruin him if they fell into the wrong hands.

Yao entered and gave a quick bow. Ivan gave a hard glare to the Chinese man. "Did you find it?"

"No My Lord." Yao said regrettably. "No one else has entered this room."

Ivan smiled cruelly. "Does not seem that way. I want that folder found. Otherwise, pain that you have never felt before will be upon you."

"Yes, aru. I understand."

Ivan chuckled darkly and it sent shivers down Yao's spine but he did his best to not show any fear in front of the King.

"Yao. Bring General Beilschmidt to my study now. I have many words I need to speak to him."

The Chinese man left in a hurry to fufill his master's request.

Ivan continued to pace his disorganized study. He may not show it but on the inside he was worried. Those documents should have been on his desk and all the servants _specifically_ knew not to enter his study if they wished to stay alive.

He was so close to world domination! His Empire was huge already but he wanted it all! Those new soldiers would would be obedient and perfect weapons.

Chills of excitement coursed through the King's body. The blood and gore and the screams of the experimented simply filled him with anticipation for his army to be complete.

And no one would stand in his way. He would see to that personally.

* * *

"Yah! Ah!"

Grunts and yells echoed all around the gym as soldiers trained against one another to better their fighting techniques. Brown eyes roamed through all the bodies until he found who he was looking for.

Gilbert was sweaty and had been at the gym for almost two hours now. The punching bag was constantly being hit, Gilbert not letting up on his attacks.

He needed something to get his mind off the twins. Ever since they were taken hostage, he continued to make himself stronger.

He didn't want to do it. To kill the twins.

They were still so young and he felt very close to them but orders were orders.

And soon when his ship was almost ready to depart, he would be sent on that mission to eliminate not just Arthur Kirkland but the Bonnefoy Twins as well.

"Arrgh!"

 _"Are you going to kill them?"_

The youngest princess' expression created cracks in his loyal soldier mask. Her forlorn expression and how she held in her tears and sobs, he couldn't take it.

The look of a woman who would soon lose the man that she loved.

He had seen that expression too many times. And it wouldn't be the last.

He wanted it to end already. Maybe if he was lucky, he wouldn't come back this mission. Die an honorable death.

But no. He couldn't. He wouldn't.

His little brother Ludwig depended on him, no matter how much he said he was independent.

Gilbert wiped the sweat off his brow. He noticed the Chinese man standing to the side for a bit of time. His red eyes narrowed at the King's butler. Knowing that Yao was here could only mean one thing.

The King wanted to see him.

* * *

Ivan eyed the general with suspicion but Gilbert knew that was too be expected. He was paranoid about everything. Gilbert continued to keep his eye sight ahead of the King.

"Gilbert, there is spy in my palace. They have taken important documents and I want them back."

Ivan slowly walked around his desk, trailing his fingers behind as if he was looking for something to hold.

"Kill whoever stole the papers from me."

"Yes Your Highness."

Ivan's relentless gaze made Gilbert feel like the king was looking into his soul. And he knew what made him tick.

"Dismissed."

* * *

Natalya quickly moved away from the door as Gilbert exited and headed back into her room. She locked the doors and paced back and forth inside her room.

Her brother would have her killed for taking the papers. She knows too much and Ivan would find a way for her to keep quiet.

She had to find a moment and return the papers. She couldn't be found with them.

For now, she had to hide them.

"Why brother?"

* * *

"Alfred, Matthew, what was you're mother's name? I think I would like to meet the woman who has successfully rejected my brother." Arthur asked smugly. The thought of rubbing it in his eldest brother's face was too good to pass up, even if they haven't spoken in years.

The twins looked up from examining the maps of various places the Captain had been. They tilted their heads to the side in astonishment.

"Her name is Marianne Bonnefoy." Matthew answered truthfully.

Arthur's smirk fell, his heart freezing and his eyes widening. It couldn't be true. She was dead. But how? It couldn't be a coincidence. There were too many clues leading to this enlightenment to be a coincidence anymore.

His green eyes stared in shock and he saw the twins in a new light. Could they possibly be his children? His own flesh and blood?

Neither twin notices his freeze up and continue to gaze in awe at all the new places they have yet to see.

"So why are you stealing stuff from the King?" Alfred asked curiously.

It was interesting and it made the older twin wonder why the Captain was going out of his way to purposely anger the King.

Arthur shook his head to focus on the twins- who could very possibly be his children. "I'm sorry. Could you repeat that?"

"You're hearing must be going out, old man." Alfred mocked before repeating his previous question. "I said, why are you stealing from the King anyway?"

"Well, he is turning prisoners and many innocent people into 'Human Dolls'."

"Human Dolls?" Matthew asked curiously. "What are those?"

Arthur stood from his desk and walked over to the large windows in his room. It was quiet for a few moments before the Englishman spoke. "Human Dolls. Homunculus. No matter the name, monsters that should never be created. Ivan plans on using these dolls to help him take over other countries."

"What!? No way!" The twins chorus in disbelief.

"I have also discovered that he is getting help for supplies from my rival and enemy Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. He is also a pirate like me, only doing the King's dirty work." Arthur says venomously. "And I am doing this for my family."

Alfred and Matthew give a quick glance to each other in contemplation. They have never seen the captain have so much hate for someone.

Without saying a word, Alfred and Matthew hug the unsuspecting man. Arthur splutters in embarrassment and is frozen stiff at the contact. "What the bloody hell are you two doing!?"

The hug only lasts a few more seconds when the twins pull away smiling.

"We'll help you defeat the King, Captain!" Matthew says enthusiastically. "It's our sworn duty to help and protect the innocent!"

"Yeah. The villain needs to be defeated by us- the heroes! We'll kick ass and take names!" Alfred chimed in.

Arthur gaxes at the twins in awe and nods in understanding while standing tall. The willing help from the twins, strengthens his resolve.

"Alright you two head back to your own room! Tomorrow will have lots of work for us to do!" he barks.

"Aye Captain!" They chorus. Arthur smiles at them.

The twins happily exit the Captain's quarters and head back to their own.

Arthur glances at his now empty room. It felt somewhat lonely without the twins bothering him. Grabbing a glass of rum and pouring himself some, Arthur swirls the ice around, as many thoughts of the twins enter his mind. There are so many questions and not enough answers. There are similarities between Marianne and the twins. Yet, there is a stubbornness that is just like his.

Arthur sighs. Deep down, he knows its not just a coincidence anymore. Its almost to much too handle, he wants to find out more. Anything to see if they could be his.

He wants closure. Is his family alive? Had he been deceived the whole time?

The drawer where the pocket watches are currently resting inside, tempt him. Moonlight seems to only shine on that spot and his hand hesitantly reaches out to the drawer.

Inside they sit next to the family photo. He contemplates for only a second until he grabs the watches and opens the less damaged one.

He closes his eyes and breathes in and out. In and out. No need to get his hopes up.

He opens his eyes. It's now or never.

The inscription makes him freeze. The words are like a key to his heart. He doesn't even realize he has started crying. He quickly opens the next one and finds the same words written inside.

It can't be true but he knows it is. He had these watches made for them.

His last gift to them.

Arthur is feeling so many emotions, he doesn't know what to do at that very moment.

He wants to jump up and down in joy.

His babies- children are on the ship.

Nineteen years missed. And yet he has learned so much about them in a matter of weeks. Gently, Arthur picks up the frame of his family.

They are so small in the picture, he almost doesn't believe that they are the same teens that he has gotten to know.

Alfred, the oldest twin. Obsessed with doing what's right and very intelligent. Loves flying because it gives him a kind of freedom. Protective of his brother but they stick like glue.

Matthew, the youngest. Intelligent like his brother but much more observant. A little quieter than the other but won't hesitate to say what he thinks. Secretly, looks up to his brother even when he wants to be independent.

Arthur lets his tears flow. The memories of when they were born to the memories of when they were first brought on the _Elizabeth Rose_ and the weeks following.

So close and yet so far.

He needed to see them.

Needed to know that this wasn't a dream and when he wakes up, his children won't be missing from his life.

Arthur walks through the ship with a purpose. Doesn't even acknowledge the other crew members as they talk to him.

He doesn't have time for them. Something more important awaits for him.

He reaches the twins room and before he enters, Arthur is struck with fear.

Fear of rejection.

After all, they had mentioned they didn't care about him anymore as a father. Images of looks of complete loathing fill his head and Arthur has to grasp at the wall as the images are too much to handle.

No they wouldn't look at him like that.

They are asleep. He'll just check up on them then be back on his own room.

Quietly, he opens the door and the soft snores indicate that the twins are indeed sleeping.

The moonlight hits their faces and its like Arthur is seeing them for the first time. They look so much younger and he softly pets their hair.

Matthew's is silkier and more like Marianne's he notices. Alfred's is like his own rough but soft. They have his nose and chin. Fortunately, they inherited their mother's eyebrows.

Alfred stirs and Arthur's hand freezes. The teen settles back into the bed but it seems the movement prompted Matthew to hold his brother close.

Arthur chuckles quietly.

The scene in front of him is too adorable. He knows he can't- shouldn't be in here much longer in case the twins wake up. Arthur takes one last look at them before heading back into his room.

* * *

On another ship, all is quiet. Only a few crew members keep watch. The sky is cloudless and the moon shines brightly. Captain Antonio is sitting at his desk reading the latest letter from his little brother Feliciano.

He smiles hugely. His little hermanito had brought him the information he needed! Now he could find those supplies that the King is constantly needing for his new army.

And when the time was right, he will strike!

And Adios to the king.

Ah. He couldn't wait to visit him soon!

* * *

"Nononon! Alfred that's too dangerous for you to touch! Matthew let me pour you a glass!"

Alfred and Matthew raise an eyebrow at the captain serving them breakfast and pouring them water. Which was weird because they could do it themselves. But if the captain wanted to be nice, who were they to brush him off.

They ate in silence as Arthur watched them like a hawk. On some rational level, he knew he was being ridiculous, they were young men after all and could look after themselves.

The twins placed their dishes in a soapy tub for the cabin boy later on. They followed the captain onto the deck and began to help where it was needed.

Alfred helped move some of the cannons and other weapons while Matthew helped with the sails.

Oh god. He was going to have a heart attack. Arthur watched helplessly as Alfred handled the weapons.

What if it crushed him!? And Matthew! So high up and could fall and hurt himself!

He would never forgive himself! Marianne would never forgive him if their children got hurt.

The crew and the twins continued to work, never knowing that everything they did was giving their father- the captain- a mini heart attack.

They needed a knew job. Something where they couldn't get hurt.

Arthur thought frantically of something to occupy the twins AND keep them away from danger.

"Alfred! Matthew! I have a job for you!" Arthur calls from the wheel. He hands the controls over to Emil, Lukas younger brother. The teen seems bored but a gleeful look enters his eyes.

Lukas immediately stands near by to make sure his younger brother can't get hurt. Words of "call me big brother" and "I won't do it" are heard near the wheel.

Arthur ignores it all as the twins follow him back to his quarters.

"So what are we doing Cap'n? Something cool I hope." Alfred prompts.

Arthur leads them to his desk and smiles to them. "You're job is to help me organize all this paperwork! Isn't that fun?!"

Matthew is the first to turn and soon both are almost out the door. Unfortunately, Arthur grabs them by their collars and practically drags them back to his desk.

"I meant helping me organize our next attacks!"

Arthur nervously laughs.

The twins are looking at him funny.

"Cap'n, are you drunk? Cause you're starting to scare me." Alfred questions.

The words make Arthur freeze in his tracks. Scare? He's scaring Alfred?

Oh no! What if his scariness will push the twins away!? He needs to save his reputation!

He could be a great father!

"Oh sorry, Alfred. Didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted you to help me."

"Cap'n are you sure you're alright? Al and I could go help the crew if you like."

"NO!"

The loud denial startles the twins, Arthur clears his throat to remain calm.

"No. I need your help."

Arthur sits them at the desk and watches them as they go through various maps and talk about various strategies. They work for two hours until Alfred's stomach alerts that it is lunch time.

"I will get us some food. Don't leave this room."

Alfred and Matthew watch the captain leave the room faster than they ever seen him move.

"Mattie I can't take being treated like a five year old anymore! When I got a paper cut the Captain look like he was going to pass out!" Alfred complains.

"Or when I needed to go to the restroom, he acted like I needed help." Matthew huffed. Pink tint on his cheeks from the embarrassment.

"What the hell is his problem. It's like a flip switched inside his brain and now he treats us like children. I miss when he was a grumpy old man."

Matthew sighed in agreement with his twin. What was wrong with the captain?

"Well the faster we organise this, the faster we can leave." Matthew encourages.

The twins are working hard on their paperwork when the captain reenters the room.

"I brought some scones and water! My treat!" Arthur smiles, oblivious to the horrified looks the twins are giving the pieces of charcoal.

"Mattie, I don't want to die!" Alfred whispers.

"Me neither! Hold me!" Matthew whispers back in fear.

"You boys need to grow big and strong!"

He made his scones and his children will love it and soon he can tell them he's their father! His plan is working wonderfully.

Alfred and Matthew cry in fear.

What did they do to deserve this punishment from Hell!?

* * *

 **So I made this chapter a little longer to make up when I was sick, so I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you guys thought in the reviews! And thank you for all the reviews, favorites and/ or follows, it makes me super happy!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! They inspire me!**


	9. Author's Note

So I know I haven't updated this story in forever but I kind of had a writer's block. I kept rereading through my previous chapters to get some inspiration but to no avail. My sister - who goes by Jandixjunpyo - says that the story is fine as is.

Instead, I feel that I should edit the previous chapters to make them better. I feel like a have a lot of plot holes that were not part of the story.

So I want all of your opinions if I should edit the chapters or leave as is.

PM me or leave a review with your answer. Thank you.

P.S. If anyone knows how to edit posted chapters please let me know because I dont want to have to delete the entire story just to edit it.


End file.
